Ultimate Trainer's Tournament
by sushi500
Summary: It's 10 years after the Kalos League and Ash has excelled as a trainer. Now he has a new challenge to conquer. A tournament for the best trainers in the world. While this is going he is trying to deal with girl problems. So how will it all work out?
1. New Challenge and Old Friends

**The Ultimate Trainer Tournament**

By Sushi500

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon and I don't think I will own it any time soon. Support the official release.

**Summary:** It's been 10 years after Ash competed in the Kalos League for the first time. He made it as far as the semifinals. Since then Ash has traveled all over world training and catching several new Pokémon. He even re-challenged and won all the league championships as well as all the battle frontiers. Now he is back home and planning his next journey when an unexpected invitation changes things. Meanwhile one of the girls whom Ash used to travel with has decided to tell him how she feels. Will it be good or bad? And is Ash still dense about these things? Read to find out!

**Chapter 1: A New Challenge and Old Friends**

(_The setting is Pallet Town where Ash is giving a battle demo to the prospective new trainers with Gary. The time of day is mid day and Ash is wearing a blue shirt with a yellow middle and light blue pants. Gary is wearing a black and yellow T-shirt and khaki pants._)

**Normal POV**

"Alright Ash let's get this thing started. The people are waiting to see what you got. For your sake I hope you got better and learned something from our last battle."

"Ok Gary. Just don't feel bad when I beat you like this time. And don't worry I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time."

"We'll see who feels bad at the end. One on one with no time limit, the battle ends when one of us is out of Pokémon. Now for my first choice…Go Dodrio!"(_Gary throws a pokeball in the air and a wall of bubbles pops to reveal Dodrio_)

"Dodrio!" (_Dodrio exclaims looking very serious_)

"Hmmm….well by the looks of it Dodrio has gotten stronger Gary. But that won't matter because I'll beat it anyway. I choose you Galvantula!" (_Ash threw his pokeball and a barrage of lightning reveals Ash's Pokémon_)

"Galvantula!" (_Galvantula exclaimed looking just as ready to battle_)

"A Galvantula…well you may have the type advantage but let's just see how strong it really is! You can have the first move Ash."

"Don't mind if I do! Galvantula use Discharge!" (_Galvantula fired off a wave of electricity in Dodrio's direction_)

"Dodge Dodrio and then use Drill Peck." (_Dodrio moved to the left and then lunged forward for a drill peck_)

"Galvantula use Bug Buzz to stop Dodrio." (_Galvantula's attack stopped Dodrio in its tracks and caused some damage_)

"Stay strong Dodrio! Use Thrash back to back!" (_The attack hits Galvantula repeatedly and does a lot of damage_)

"Hang in there Galvantula! (_Gotta do something quick before it's too late_)"

(_Dodrio starts to swerve left and right and can't seem to stand up straight)_

"Alright Dodrio's confused! This is our chance Galvantula use Giga Impact!"

(_Galvantula charges forward toward Dodrio for the impact but Dodrio dodges at the last second!)_

"_Wait how did Dodrio dodge just like that?"_

"Seems like you don't know Dodrio's special ability! It's called Tangled Feet and it raises Dodrio's evasion when it's confused. You played right into that Ash. Now Dodrio let's finish this, jump and use Tri Attack!"

"Ahhh….what do I do? Wait! I've got it! Galvantula use Electro Web and aim it at Dodrio's feet!"

(_Galvantula fires the electrically charged web at Dodrio's feet. That not only does damage to it but also stops it from using Tri Attack. The attack is super effective and does a lot of damage)_

"Let's wrap this up with Giga Impact!" (_Galvantula's attack hits Dodrio and knocks it out!)_

_(Everyone watching burst into applause, startling the two veteran trainers who had forgotten about their audience.)_

"Return Dodrio! Great job! You deserve a long rest! (_Turning to Ash_) Well Ash it looks like you've gotten better.

"Thanks Gary! You've gotten stronger too!"

"But you still have a lot to learn. (_Turning to the new trainers_) Well there you have it guys! That's what a real Pokémon battle is like! You keep practicing and then you'll be able to battle just as hard as we did. So how about you guys go and learn as much as you can about Pokémon and then when your ten you'll be able to go out on your own journeys and catch your own Pokémon!"

(_The kids all leave talking excitedly about what they just saw_)

"Well Ash how about we go over to gramps' lab and see what he's up to."

"Yah sure! I actually needed to talk to him and you anyway."

"About what?"

"Well…it's just that I don't what to do next."

"What you mean?"

"Well I won all the Pokémon championships and all the battle frontier challenges there are. Now I can't figure out where I'm gonna go next or what am I going to do."

"You could challenge the Elite Four of each region. That would be the next step."

"I don't think I'm ready to challenge the Elite Four of all the regions. I battled some of them and I know how strong they are. So I'm gonna hold off on challenging them."

"Well then I'm not sure. But gramps may have some ideas. Ask him when we get there."

(_A few minutes later they had arrived at Professor Oak's Lab. They walked up the stairs and found him on the computer doing some research._)

"Hey grandpa! We're back!"

(_Professor Oak turns around and greets his grandson and Ash_)

"Ah! Hello boys. Good timing. I was just about to call you."

"Why is that gramps?"

"Well I just received a call from Mr. Goodshow."

"The same Mr. Goodshow of the Pokémon League torch committee!" Ash asked in surprise.

"The very same. He has asked me to let the two of you know about a tournament coming up!"

"What kind of tournament?" Gary asked.

"Well it's a trainer tournament. It's called the Ultimate Trainer tournament! It will be held in exactly one month from today and Mr. Goodshow has asked the two of you to participate in it. Only the best of the best trainers are invited to participate. The Pokémon League committee has reviewed the league tournaments and battle frontier challenges of the last 15 years. They invited an elite group of trainers from them to participate in this tournament!" Professor Oak finished.

"Wow that sounds great and it's exactly what I need! I was wondering what I should do next anyway and now I know! I'm definitely in! What about you Gary?"

"I don't know. I'm not much of a trainer anymore and I am busy working on my research of psychic Pokémon with Professor Rowan. But I don't know. Where is this tournament gonna be held anyway gramps?"

"Nimbasa City in the Unova region!"

"Awesome! That means I can see Iris and Cilan again."

"Well I've never seen the Unova region. So it might be worth my while if I do participate. I'll get to see new Pokémon and that's gonna help me with my research! So why not? I'll participate to!"

"Wonderful! I'll call Mr. Goodshow and let him know that both of you will be participating."

"Thanks Professor Oak! I think I'll go tell my mom and then start training right away."

"Ok Ash. I'll see you tomorrow for a training battle. How about at noon?"

"Sure Gary that sounds great! Bye!"

_A few minutes later at Ash's House_

"Hey mom! I'm home!"

(_Delia Ketchum greets her son from the kitchen before coming out with a plate of food_)

"Ash honey! You're just in time for dinner."

"Mom before dinner I've got to tell you the news"

"What news honey?"

(_Ash goes on to explain about the tournament to his mother_)

"A tournament in the Unova region! That is very exciting! Does that mean you're going to see Cilan and Iris again?"

"Definitely! It's been a while since I last saw those two!"

"Well Ash when it comes you not seeing your friends in a while it applies to all your friends!:

"I guess your right mom! I haven't really seen much of anyone lately!"

"Well how about this then. You go give your friends a call and ask them to come with you to Unova for the tournament."

"Yah that's a great idea! I'll go do that after dinner!"

"Do it right now or you'll forget later."

"Don't worry mom I won't forget."

"Do it now or else no dinner!"

(_So Ash, afraid of losing dinner, goes ahead and calls every one of his friends. Misty, Brock, and Dawn all agree to come. May says that max is also competing so she will definitely be there. Iris and Cilan say they'll meet Ash at the airport in Nimbasa City in a month. While Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena say they'll meet Ash at tournament. _)

**Well it seems everyone is excited about this tournament and everyone is getting together again. This is gonna be another adventure for Ash and his friends. And Max is competing! That should be interesting. Who else will be there? And who is the girl that's gonna tell Ash her feelings? Find out in the next chapter!**

_**This is my first fanfiction so please review and rate. I know this chapter is a bit slow but it will get better in the next chapter. What's coming up? Keep reading to find out. Thanks for reading! Comment and Review Please!**_

–_**Sushi500**_


	2. Arrival and Reunion

**The Ultimate Trainer Tournament**

By Sushi500

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon and I don't think I will own it any time soon. Support the official release.

**Recap: **Ash and Gary get invited to a trainers' tournament in Unova. They both decide to accept and enter. Ash calls up all his friends to come and they agree. Max is also competing and everyone is excited.

**Chapter 2: Arrival and Reunion!**

(_It is quarter to 11 midday at the airport in Nimbasa City. Ash and company arrive at the gate where Iris and Cilan are waiting. Ash is excited to see his Unova region friends again. But everyone else wants to take their time._)

**Normal POV**

"Hey I see Cilan and Iris. Come on!"

"Ash, will you slow down! We want to get our things first!" Misty said looking annoyed

"I know but Cilan and Iris are right out there!"

"Ash dear, if they waited all this time they can wait a little longer." Delia said to her son.

"Fine!" Ash said grumpily.

(_Misty turns to May and Dawn_)

"That Ash he's always in a rush. He'd forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body!"

"Yah! He was the exact same way in Sinnoh with me! How about you May?"

"Well most of the time he was in a rush but I had my moments to."

**May's POV**

(_May turned toward Ash and wondered to herself_)

"Should I tell him? Yah I should! What's the worst that can happen? He doesn't feel the same way and he stops talking to you! Yah that's bad! I shouldn't tell him! But what if does feel the same way? What if he doesn't? Isn't it worth the risk? No it isn't! But we could be so happy together! You could also lose him as a friend! Ugh! I need to stop making myself crazy! Best thing to do is ask the girls! Yah that's what I'll do!

**Normal POV**

"Hey May. Earth calling May!" (Max waves is hand in front of his sister's face)

"Huh! What was that Max!" May said all confused.

"Where were you? You seemed to be thinking a lot about something!"

"Oh it's nothing! Don't worry about it!'

(_Max looked at his sister suspiciously for a second then dismissed it. But Misty and Dawn didn't dismiss it. They eyed her suspiciously and began to whisper something to each other._)

(_Outside Iris and Cilan are talking to each other when Cilan spots Ash and company)_

"Hey I can see them Iris!"

"Yah your right! I can see them to. Hey Ash!"

"Hey Iris! Cilan!" (_Ash rushes over to his friends from Unova while everyone else catches up!_)

"Wait up Ash" Dawn said

"Hi guys how are you!" Ash said excited

"We're fine Ash but Cilan and I waiting for an hour! You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!"

"Well Ash had to eat before we got on the plane so we missed our first flight! said Dawn

"Hey I was hungry and I couldn't wait!" said Ash

"Same old Ash. He's still just a kid." Iris said

"Hey I've grown up a lot since the last time!" Ash replied

"No you haven't Ash! You still rush everywhere without knowing where you're going. You still have the table manners of a Snorlax. And you're still dense as can be!" Dawn said

(_Ash tried to say something but was cut off by Cilan_)

"Well regardless it's just good to see you both again" Cilan said

"It's good to see you too Cilan. Let me introduce everyone." Dawn said

(_She gestured over to the others and one by one introduces everyone and how they know Ash_)

"Nice to meet you all!" Iris and Cilan said in unison.

"Cilan and Iris it's so nice to see you again!" said Delia

"You too Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak how are you?" Asked Cilan

"Oh fine for an old geezer. How's the Pokémon Connoisseur business treating you?" asked Professor Oak

"Excellent as always Professor." Cilan siad.

(_A few minutes later the gang was on their way to Nimbasa City. The girls were in one car, the guys in another, and Professor Oak and Delia were in another car._)

**In the Girls' Car**

**Normal POV**

(_The girls were talking about the tournament and how exciting it's going to be._)

"So Iris are you excited about the tournament?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yah I'm very excited. I haven't seen a good tournament since Ash was here competing in the Unova league!"

"Wow that's a long time. What have you been doing recently?" Misty asked.

"Well mainly I've been training Slurpuff and Emolga. But I've been also catching some new Pokémon and helping other people who want to be dragon masters."

"What Pokémon do you have now?" asked Dawn

"Well the ones I have on me right now are Haxorus, Excadrill, Dragonite, and Garchomp. Plus the two I mentioned earlier." Iris said.

"Wow that's quite the team! You seem to be doing very well. It's no wonder Cilan is dating you!" Dawn said.

"To be honest I'm doing all this for him! He is so strong and such an excellent gym leader that I need to be strong to if I want him to respect me."

"That's wonderful! I hope you two are very happy together." Dawn said.

"Um…Iris I have a question for you and it's kind of personal." May said, speaking for the first time.

"Don't worry. Ask away."

"How did you find out about Cilan's feelings?"

"Well I didn't actually. I sort of just hoped he felt the same way and took the plunge and told him." Iris said.

"But how could you be sure he felt the same way and if he didn't do you think you two could still be friends?" May asked.

"You can never be sure that some feels the same way you do but if you really like someone then it's completely worth it to tell them how you feel and find out how they feel about you. Cause that way you don't spend the rest of your life wondering what if. As for the friends part if the friendship was meant to last then we both would've moved past the incident."

"Wow. Very well said." Dawn said.

"But why did you want to know May?" Iris asked.

"N-no reason just curious." May replied rather abruptly.

"I'll tell you why." Misty said.

(_Everyone turned to her with a curious look on their faces. May was getting nervous._)

"May likes Ash!" Misty announced to everyone.

"What!" Iris and Dawn exclaimed.

(_At this point May was blushing and her face was completely red._)

"May why keep it a secret?" Dawn asked.

"Well…it's because…" May cut herself off.

"I know why. It's because Ash is so dense about these things that May doesn't know if he feels the same way about her." Misty said

"No need to worry May. Ash definitely feels the same way about you." Dawn said.

"How can you be sure?" May asked

"Because Ash has risked his life more times then I count to save you then anyone else. Also he's spent more time with you then any of us." Dawn said.

"She's right May. Remember a few years ago when he went to challenge the Hoenn League again he asked you to travel with him again? He didn't ask any of us to travel with him when he re-challenged each of our region's leagues." Misty said

(_May thought about this while wondering what Ash would say if she did tell him about her feelings)_

"No need to worry. We'll all help you get you two together!" Dawn said.

"Really! You would do that for me!?" May asked.

"Sure! Personally I would love to see Ash grow up and be a man." Iris said.

"Thanks a lot guys!" said May

**In the Guy's Car**

**Normal POV**

(_Ash, Brock, Gary, and Max were talking about the upcoming battles in tournament. Tracey and Cilan were asleep. Brock then changes the topic much to Ash's discomfort._)

"So Max I've heard that you've been doing well these past few years what kind of Pokémon do you have anyway?" Ash asked.

"Sorry Ash I can't tell you that. You're a competitor which makes you my rival so telling you what Pokémon I have will put me at a disadvantage. I will tell you that I plan on using Sceptile. The rest you'll just have to wait till the tournament to see." Max said.

"Well Max if you say so. But just remember if we get matched up together then I want to battle your Sceptile." Said Ash

"Count on it." Max replied.

"Your sister and parents must be very proud of you Max." Gary said.

"Speaking of May I noticed she sort of zoned out today. Is she ok?" Brock asked.

"She said she was but I don't think she was." Max said.

"Why is that?" Gary asked.

"She has a secret that only mom knows about. I heard them talking but couldn't make out what they were talking about." Max said.

"I wonder what it is." Ash said.

"If you ask me I think she's lost it. Ever since she broke up with Drew she hasn't really been the same." Max said.

"Why'd they break up?" Brock asked.

"Who knows? She hasn't told anyone. Good riddance I say. I never liked Drew that much anyway." Max said.

(_Ash had a strange look on his face when Max brought up Drew_)

"You ok Ash?" Gary asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yah. I'm fine. Just thinking about the Pokémon we'll be facing." Ash said

"Ash, you never change do you? Always thinking about Pokémon." Gary said.

(_Everyone except Brock laughed_)

**Brock's POV**

**(**_Brock thought to himself_)

"That strange look on Ash's face is one I recognize anywhere. It's jealousy. I think Ash likes May and the thought of her with some other guy bothers him. Ash is too dense to do anything about it but I'm not. I'll get those two together yet! But I'll need some help. I think I'll ask Misty and Dawn to help." Brock thought.

**Normal POV**

"Hey guys when I win the tournament I think I'm gonna dedicate my win to Bonnie!" said Max

"Whoa slow down there Max. First you have to get through me and Ash. And what makes you think you can win?" Gary said.

"Well I've seen Ash battle more times than I can count and studied your battle style as well. I know all the tricks you guys will come with. That gives me an advantage and after my win I'll take Bonnie out!" Max said.

"Well I think you're dreaming if you think you'll win with just that! I have a whole bunch of surprises in store that you'll never see coming!" Ash said.

"Keep dreaming Ash." Max said.

"Hey don't forget about me! My Pokémon are in tip top condition and they'll wipe the floor with the both of you!" Gary said

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the tournament to see which one of you really wins." Borck said.

(_Then the car comes to the top of a hill. From the top the stadium could be seen. They were almost there. Soon the battles would begin._)

**Well how was it? I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long. I was just busy with other things. I'll try and put up another chapter in a few weeks but for now let's review. Things are about to heat up between Ash and May. The next chapter will see the beginning of the tournament and great battles to come. Who else will be there? And how will the guys do? And what is the future for Ash and May? Keep reading to find out!**

**Rate and Review please. And tell your friends I need more readers! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Let the Games Begin!

**Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin!**

**The Ultimate Trainer Tournament**

By Sushi500

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon and I don't think I will own it any time soon. Support the official release.

**Recap: **Ash and crew arrive in Unova and meet up with Cilan and Iris. Misty figures out that May likes Ash and she and other girls have agreed to help her with Ash. The guys are all excited about the tournament and Brock figures out Ash likes May as well. Finally they arrive at the town and stadium.

**Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin!**

(_The time is five minutes to 1 and Ash and company arrive at the little town. Everyone seems excited to be very excited about the upcoming battles. Three people stand waiting for the group to show up. One was a young man wearing a blue jumpsuit with an orange collar. He had big round glasses on and a white backpack. Another was a girl around 18 wearing a black tank top and a white skirt. She had short blonde hair and had a yellow handbag. The last person was a girl around 25. She had on a black tank top with a pink skirt and hat. She had long blonde hair and carried a pink handbag._)

**Normal POV**

"Where are they? I'm getting tired of waiting!" Bonnie said

"Easy Bonnie I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Serena said

(_As if on cue __Ash and company arrive and everyone is excited._)

"Finally Ash! It took you long enough to get here!" Bonnie said frustrated.

"Sorry we missed our first flight so we were delayed." Ash said sheepishly.

"Well you could've called!" Bonnie said still frustrated.

"Probably but I sort of forgot." Ash said a little embarrassed

"Hmmmm…..well ok." Bonnie said.

"Anyway. Clemont! Serena! How are you guys?" Ash asked.

"We're fine Ash. What's new with you?" Clemont said.

"Oh the same really." Ash said.

"Hey Ash aren't you going to introduce us to your friends here?" Asked Misty.

"Oh sorry about that. Everyone this is Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Clemont is the gym leader in Lumiose City in the Kalos region. Bonnie is Clemont's little sister and is training to become a gym leader like Clemont. Serena is a friend of mine I met way back in Pallet when I was at Professor Oak's Pokémon summer camp. She moved to Kalos after that and I didn't see her again until I came to Kalos. She's both a top Rhyhorn Racer and top model." Ash said.

(_Introductions were made and then everyone set off o go check in._)

"So Clemont what's new with you?" Ash asked.

"Nothing new has happened recently. It's pretty much the same routine every day." Clemont said.

"What do you mean nothing new has happened! You just got engaged a few months back!" Yelled Bonnie.

"What!?" Everyone said in shock.

"Oh. Yah. That happened." Clemont said blushing.

"We've been here almost 2 hours and you couldn't have told me! To whom if I may ask?" asked Serena

"Elesa from Nimbasa City." Clemont said.

"Wait Elesa as in super model Elesa and Nimbasa gym leader Elesa!?" Iris asked.

"Yah the very same." Clemont said still blushing.

"Well then congrats and well done!" said Brock.

(_Everyone then heads over to the hotel to check in._)

"I'm really excited about this tournament! I wonder who else we know is here." Tracey asked.

(_Ash thought for a second about who among his rivals from the past would be here. The names that came to mind were: Richie, Harrison, Paul, Trip, Tobias, Tyson, and Barry._)

"It doesn't really matter who comes because I'm going win the entire thing anyway!" Max said rather confidently.

"Really Max. You're that confident?" said a voice from behind them.

(_Everyone turns around to see who it was. A boy with green hair, a purple shirt, and bluish-green pants was standing there with a big smile on his face._)

"Drew!" Max said in surprised.

(_The sound of his name surprised May. As soon as she saw him all the memories of her Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto came back to her. And with it the feelings she had for him._)

"Drew what are you doing here?" said Ash

"I'm here to compete in the tournament! And I expected to see you here Ash. But I didn't expect that you would bring May." Drew said with great interest as he walked over to her.

"How are you May?" Drew said kissing her hand.

(_This made May tingle and made Ash very jealous. Ash was eying drew with hate and May was trying to find her voice._)

**Ash's POV**

"I'm going to kill him! He shouldn't get to do that May! Only I can after all she broke up with him! Wait why am I thinking like this? Am I sick or something? I'm not jealous am I? I'll ask Brock about it later."

**Mays's POV**

"He's still so suave and smooth. I'm wondering if I should've broken up with him. Yes I should've because I didn't care for him as much as I care for Ash! So don't get caught up in all the romantic gestures! Just keep thinking about Ash and how much you care for him!"

**Normal POV**

"Hi Drew. I'm fine and how are you?" May said nervously.

"I'm terrific now that I know you're here." Drew said letting go of May's hand and turning to the others.

"So Ash I assume that you're here to compete as well?" Drew asked.

"That's right! And I'm here to win!" Ash said raising his fist.

"I see. And where is Pikachu?" Drew asked.

"Pikachu is right here." Ash said pointing his thumb to his bag.

(_The yellow electric mouse popped out of Ash's bag and climbed onto Ash's shoulder. The energetic Pokémon seemed to be in excellent shape and looked a lot stronger than before. He greeted everyone with a loud and happy Chaa._)

"Why was he in your bag?" Asked Drew puzzled.

"He was taking a nap. He was resting in there to conserve energy. You'll see firsthand what I mean when the battles begin." Ash said very confidently.

"Well then I look forward to battling you and Pikachu." Drew said rather casually.

"By the way Drew why are competing anyway?" Max asked.

"I was invited to compete because of my impressive battle record. Even though most of them were contest battles I've participated in a number of small tournaments to strengthen my Pokémon. My record is now over five hundred and sixty wins to no losses!" Drew said looking rather proud.

"Wow that's impressive! Max it looks like you, Ash, and Gary have some competition." Said Brock

"Well we'll just see at the tournament." Max said

"Hey come-on everyone we need to get settled into the hotel before the opening ceremonies." Cilan said

"Yah you're right. We need to get going. Drew we'll see you later." Brock said

"Ok everyone I'll see you later. And Ash I'll see you and Max at the battle field. Bye May!" Drew said giving her a rose and winking.

(_This action made Ash even angrier and motivated him to crush Drew in the competition. May however was thinking otherwise. All those feelings she used to have for Drew seemed to be coming back. She was thinking about what she should do next when a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Ash. He was motioning for them to go. It seemed like Ash was keen to get away from Drew as fast as he could._)

**(A few minutes later at the hotel)**

**Normal POV**

(In the lobby)

"Well it looks like we're all checked in. Now Delia and I will be sharing a joint room, Brock, Cilan, Clemont, and Tracey will have another, Misty, Dawn, and May will have one room and Serena, Iris, and Bonnie will have the adjoined room next to them. Here are the room keys. Go get settled and be back down here in an hour. The opening ceremonies will start this afternoon and we still have to get you three registered and checked into trainer village." Professor Oak said.

"Ok!" Everyone said.

**(In the guys' room)**

(_As the guys get settled Brock decides to go talk to Misty and Dawn about getting Ash and May together._)

"Hey guys I think I'm going to go talk to the girls for a minute." Brock said.

"Ok Brock. Just don't take too long." Cilan said.

**(In the Girls' Room)**

(_The girls were all unpacking and talking about the tournament. However May seemed lost in thought. She was thinking so much that she was completely oblivious to everything around her. It wasn't until Misty said something to her that she finally snapped out of it._)

"What's wrong May? You look tense. Anything we can do?" Misty asked

"I don't know. Maybe you can help me figure this out." May said

"Figure what out?" Dawn asked

"Well seeing Drew today brought back all the old feelings I had for him. Now I'm not sure what I want anymore. I'm not sure whether I want Ash or Drew." May said

"It's simple May! I have the answer. You said seeing Drew brought back old feelings right?" Iris said

"Yah" May said

"Well that's just what they are, old feelings. Seeing someone you used to care for after a long time will always do that to you. But you just got to remember that they are just old feelings. You need to move on. He had his shot and he failed. Now you need to focus on Ash!" Iris explained

"That's right May. Listen to Iris. She's right! Now we need to get you together with Ash."Misty said.

"Yah, no need to worry May." Dawn said

"I may not know what your history with Drew is but trust me when I tell you that dating your ex is a bad idea. After I got over my crush on Ash, I dated a lot and a few times I started to date an ex again. It was never any better the second time. If you like Ash go for it!" Serena said.

"Thanks a lot guys I needed that." May said

(_Suddenly there was knock on the door. Dawn opened the door to reveal Brock._)

"Hey Brock. What's up?" Dawn asked.

"Had to talk to you guys. It's important." Brock said looking both amused and serious.

"Ok. Well come on in then." Dawn said confused.

"So what is it Brock?" May asks Brock.

"Well May this is about you and Ash." Brock says.

"What about us?" May asks.

"Well I know you like Ash. It is obvious to everyone except Ash that you like him. And I know that Ash likes you." Brock said.

(_May blushed as Brock said these things. Then the second part of what Brock said hit her._)

"Wait how do you know that Ash likes me?" May asked.

"Well while we were on our way here I couldn't help notice that Ash kept glancing over at you. And then when Drew showed up Ash had a murderous look on his face that he was jealous. When Drew kissed your hand and gave you that rose he wanted to take Drew down." Brock finished.

**May's POV**

"If what Brock says is true then I might just have a chance here! Oh this is great! Maybe the two of us can get together and stay together for the rest of our lives! Whoa hold on a second May. You're getting ahead of yourself. Let's just see how things go first."

**Normal POV**

"Well Brock if that's all true then why hasn't he said anything?" May asked.

"It's because he doesn't even realize it himself. He knows he feels different towards you then everyone else but doesn't know what it is he's feeling." Brock said.

"I'm not surprised. Ash has always been incredibly dense when it comes to these kinds of things." Misty said.

"Yah no kidding. When we traveled together through Kalos, I dropped hints that liked him and that I wanted to be more then friends. I even did everything I could to get through to him. We were stuck in a flood once and it was just the two of us because we got separated from Clemont and Bonnie. I leaned on his shoulder, put my head on his lap, and I even kissed his cheek! He still didn't get it! Eventually I gave up. He is the densest person I've ever met!" Serena said frustratingly.

"Well what am I going to do then?" May asked.

"Hey that's why I'm here. I want you two to get together. I'll do everything I can to help make this happen!" Brock said.

"And we'll help too!" Misty said.

"Yah. No need to worry. Everything will work out." Dawn said.

"It'll be great to see Ash finally stop acting like a kid for once in his life so I'll definitely help." Iris said.

"We will get through to Ash if it's the last thing we do!" Serena declared.

"Thanks everyone. I really appreciate this." May said with slightly moist eyes.

"Now here's what we're going to do..." Misty said

(_So after they all went over the plan and knew what they were doing they left to go downstairs._)

**(A few minutes later in the lobby)**

(_Everyone was gathered together to leave for the trainers' village. May was looking nervous as the plan was about to be put into motion. She was thinking about Ash, while he was thinking about what he wants eat. Brock and Misty had gone to get the cars. Everyone else was talking about the competition. Finally Misty and Brock return with the two cars._)

"Ok we're ready. Here's how everyone will be seated. In the first car Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum will be sitting with Max, Clemont, Tracey, Gary, Bonnie and Serena. Tracey will drive. In the second car Iris and Cilan will be with Ash and May, Dawn, Brock and me. Cilan will drive our car." Misty said

"Good. Now we don't want to be late so let's get going!" Professor Oak said.

(_Everyone gathers quickly and gets into the appropriate car. Cilan and Iris were sitting up front, Brock, Misty, and Dawn were in the back, and Ash and May were in the middle next to each other completely silent. Cilan and Iris were talking about something the others couldn't hear, while Misty, Brock, and Dawn put the plan into action._)

"So May, Drew seems to like he wants to get back together. You think you'll go back to him?" Dawn asked.

(_Ash visibly tensed up at the mention of the green haired coordinator._)

"Well I'm not sure. To be honest I was considering it. Drew may not have been the perfect boyfriend but he was a good one. And it's not like I have any other prospects at the moment." May said eyeing Ash.

"That's true. I think you should go for it." Misty said.

"I don't think you should. Drew always seemed full of himself. It was like his image meant more to him than anything else. But I don't know. What do you think Ash?" Brock asked with a slight smirk.

"Well...I don't think you should go for it either May." Ash said nervously.

"Why not? It's not like I have any other prospects at the moment and honestly I want to get back out there." May said with a small smile.

"Well I think you can do a lot better then Drew." Ash said.

"Oh. Like who?" May asked.

"I-I can't think of anyone of the top of my head but I know there out there." Ash stuttered out nervously.

(_Everyone else in the car at this point was smiling. It was obvious that Ash wanted to tell May that he liked her and wanted to be with her but was too nervous to come out and say it. Misty, Brock, and Dawn quickly talked about the next part of their plan. Ash, meanwhile sat nervously looking at his hands as if they suddenly were the most interesting thing in the world. He had thought about what he was feeling before when Drew showed up and why he was angry at Drew's actions toward May. He had realized that he was indeed jealous and that he liked May. But because he wasn't sure how she felt he didn't want to say anything to anyone knowing how much they'd tease him. The next part of the plan was then set in motion._)

"So May what did Drew do wrong in your relationship that made you dump him?" Misty asked.

"Well Misty I think the main reason was that he seemed to care more about what we could do for each other. As a couple he thought we could become the top coordinators and boost each other's images. Plus despite being all romantic and suave he didn't really know how treat me in public. I was more of a trophy than anything else. At first I didn't mind it but then when it became the entire basis for the relationship I knew I had enough." May said.

"Wow. But he must of had some good points if you stayed together for a year." Dawn said.

"Yes Dawn he did. When he wasn't all about our image and when I wasn't just a trophy he was very sweet and romantic. He always brought flowers for me and took me to nice places. Oh and once he even took me dancing!" May said.

"Well it sounds like he did have his moments. Anyway I'm sure someone else would've treated you much better." Brock said.

"Hey Ash what would you do if you were dating May?" asked Iris with a huge smirk on her face.

(_Everyone in the car except Ash wore a huge smirk on their face as this was the crucial part of the plan._)

"W-w-we-wellI don't anyone wants to hear about that. I think they'd like to know what Pokémon I plan to use in the tournament." Ash said stuttering very nervously while blushing.

"Oh I'm interested Ash." said May very sweetly.

"Re-really?" Ash asked.

"Yes really. So tell me Ash what would you do if you were my boyfriend." May asked eyeing him very carefully.

(_Ash was ready to jump out the car. The girl he was after had just asked what he would if he was her boyfriend. He then decided right there that this would either go very well or very badly. So he became determined that it be the start something wonderful between the two of them. He then took a deep breath and spoke what he felt._)

"Well first I think I would've taken you to a nice dinner three times a week. Then I would focus on what I could do for you and not the other way around. Every day I would come deliver a bouquet of daffodils to you and then tell you how beautiful you are. Then I'd take you shopping for the nicest dress I can find for you. Then I take you dancing and let everyone there know how much I care for you. Then I take you to a park and we'd just spend time with each watching the sights. I would take you to see the sunset at the end of each week and pack a picnic for us to enjoy. I would then battle everyone who would dare take you away from me and make sure I can protect you if and when you can't protect yourself. I would treat you with as much respect as I would like you to show me. And then-!"

(_Ash was suddenly stopped silent as a soft finger was placed over his lips. The finger was May's. She was in tears. Ash thought that he had said something wrong but was surprised by what happened next._)

"No more Ash. That was probably the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. Everything you just told me was more than what anyone else would do for me. It is just what I needed to know." May said still in tears.

"Why you need to know all this?" Ash asked nervously.

"So I can do this." May said.

(_At that moment Ash felt something wet and soft on his lips. What surprised him was the fact that it was May's lips. After the initial shock of having the girl of his dreams kissing wore off Ash kissed back. He wanted to show what he meant to her._)

**Ash's POV**

"I can't believe I'm kissing May! I don't know how long I wanted this but now that it is happening I can say that it is probably the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm going to show May what she means to me. Ash now the next part should be easy. Ask May to be your girlfriend! Since she kissed you first, you know she's gonna say yes! Go for it before anything else happens!"

**May's POV**

"I CAN"T BELIEVE I"M KISSING HIM! This is the best day of my life! The best part is he's kissing back! Everyone was right Ash does like me. Now if only he'd ask me to be girlfriend then everything would be perfect. If what he said is anything to go by on then we can be very happy together!"

**Misty's POV**

"Well not the way we planned it but I'm with it anyway. This worked out even better than expected. I'm happy for those two."

**Brock's POV**

"Finally! I'm glad those two are finally taking their friendship to the next level. Now Ash just has to ask the big question and he'll be set. It's too bad Lucy couldn't be here to see this. She always said those had something special. I'll call her later and tell her."

**Dawn's POV**

"Awwww! That's so sweet. I really can't believe what Ash said. He is probably one of the sweetest guys I know. May is really lucky she got him."

**Iris's POV**

"Well I guess I can't call him a kid anymore. He has stepped up. I'm surprised that he isn't as dense as everyone seems to think. I guess even Ash has his moments."

**Cilan's POV**

"A bold new flavor of sweets that comes with the joining of two hearts. To witness the joy of one of your closest friends finding someone to care for is an awe inspiring sight indeed. Now all that's left to see is the exciting new taste it'll bring."

**Normal POV**

(_After a full two minutes of kissing Ash and May broke apart. Both had huge blushes on their faces. Ash then took May's hand and asked the big question._)

"May would you be my girlfriend?" Ash asked with some confidence now.

"I would love to Ash!" May said before kissing him again.

(_A cough interrupted them._)

"I hate to break up the cute moment but we're here." Iris saidwith a smirk.

(_Ash and May broke apart realizing that they would be getting off to meet with the others. Boy were they in for a surprise._)

**(A few minutes later in trainer village)**

(_Everyone got out of the car and walked to where the rest of the group was standing. Ash surprised May by taking her hand in his before walking with her. Needless to say everyone was a bit surprised by that. Serena was the first to notice._)

"So guys, anything interesting happen on the ride over?" Serena asked with a knowing smirk.

"Actually something did happen. Believe it or not our clueless ASh isn't as dense as everyone thinks he is. He now has himself a girlfriend!" Misty said.

(_Everyone but Serena was pleasantly surprised by this piece of news._)

"Hold on. Are telling me that Ash actually manned up and got himself a girl before I did!? I gotta really get myself out there!" Gary said.

"Well I'm just glad that May chose Ash and not Drew. Never liked the guy."

(_It was now that May noticed something that she decided to comment on._)

"So Max. I see Ash and I aren't the only new couple. Care to tell us anything?" May asked with a smirk.

(_Everyone from the second car suddenly noticed Max was holding hands with Bonnie._)

"Oh sure. I just decided to ask Bonnie out before the tournament even started. That way when I win and dedicate my victory to her it'll be even more romantic!" Max said bursting with confidence.

"Well maybe Max. But you know that'll only happen if I let you win and considering the fact that your sister is now my girlfriend I don't see that happening anytime soon." Ash said smirking.

"We'll just have to see about that." Max said.

"Man I really gotta get myself a girl. I'm looking less manly by the second." Gary said

"Everyone we need to focus on the tournament and get you three registered." Professor Oak said.

"Your right Professor! Why don't we go register? Ash you can make out with my sister later." Max said.

(_Ash blushed at this and so did May. But not before thumping her brother on the head. Pikachu, having come out of Ash's bag after his nap, looked confused as to what was going on, but gave a loud and happy Pika to moving on to the tournament._)

(_A few minutes later at the Pokémon Center in the village Ash, Gary, and Max had just registered for the tournament and were ready to leave when a trainer on the phone caught Ash's attention. The young man was dressed in purple from head to toe. On the phone with him was a slightly older young man with dark brown hair and a green apron. Several Pokémon could be seen with the young man._)

"Hey Paul! Reggie!" Ash called out.

(_The trainer from Sinnoh turned around to see his rival from the Sinnoh League.)_

"Well I guess they'll allow anyone into the tournament. If they let you in then they might as well let beginners in." Paul said with a slightly mocking tone.

"Can't you go one day without making fun of me? I am a favorite to win the tournament." Ash said a little peeved.

"It's no fun if I can't make fun of you. Besides you're not the only favorite. This tournament has quite a few favorites. I'm a favorite myself." Paul said slightly amused.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to show people that they need to rethink you as a favorite." Ash said.

"So you think you can beat me again? Well good luck with that. I'm a lot stronger than the last time we battled." Paul said

"Oh come on Paul! You know that Ash doesn't need luck. In fact from what I've been hearing you might be the one in need of luck." Reggie said with an amused look on his face.

"My own brother doubts my skills? I'm in shock." Paul said with smirk.

"Hi Reggie! How are you?" Dawn asked.

"Hi Dawn. I'm fine, just busy. I saw your last contest in Saffron City. Nice job!" Reggie said.

"Well thanks a lot Reggie! That means a lot." Dawn said

"Even Paul saw it. He had some things to say about it!" Reggie said

"Really! Paul you watched my contest?" Asked Dawn

"Yah. I did. It wasn't bad." Paul said.

"Oh come on now Paul! You said it was very impressive. You also said that her Air Slash/Petal Dance combo was worth seeing!" Reggie said.

"BYE BRO!" Paul hung up embarrassed.

"Well Dawn I think that's the biggest compliment anyone's ever gotten from Paul. You should feel very proud." Ash said with a smirk.

"I know must be very special for him to say that." Dawn said

"Hmmmm…..I wonder." Brock said.

"What is it Brock?" Ash asked.

"Well, it's just that Paul never gives compliments to anyone. And today he decides to compliment Dawn. I wonder if there is something else going on here." Brock said

"You guys can think what you want I don't care. I'll see you at the tournament." Paul said walking away.

(_Paul leaves slightly embarrassed._)

"So Paul is competing. No and at least he's smiling a lot more. Plus it seems as if he's lightened up a bit." Ash said.

"Yah. He's definitely changed for the better." Brock said.

(_Pikachu agrees with by saying Pika._)

"Hey guys are you coming or what?" Max called out from the other side of the room.

"Yah we're coming Max." Ash said.

(_A few minutes later inside the stadium all the trainers competing were standing in the center of the stadium. All spectators and guests were sitting in the stands. Ash, Gary, and Max were standing near the middle of the group. Paul was standing at the far end. Everyone was facing front as the opening ceremonies were starting. An older gentlemen was standing on stage and was about to speak.)_

_President Goodshow started:_ "Welcome everyone to the Ultimate Trainer Tournament. I welcome all our talented trainers and all of you who have come here to watch. I would also like to welcome our esteemed guests. Let me introduce them to you all. First we have the champion of Unova Alder (_Alder gives a wave from above the stands_). Next we have Frontier Brain and Tower Tycoon of the Battle Tower in Sinnoh Palmer (_He stands up before waving his hand to the crowd before sitting back down_). Then we have Hoenn Elite Four member Drake (_Drake stands up waves to the crowd then sits back down_). Next there is Jasmine an accomplished gym leader from Johto (_She stands up and smiles and waves to the crowd then sits down again_). Then we have Lance of the Elite Four and the Pokémon G-Men from Kanto (_At the sound of his name Lance waved to the crowd, who seemed very excited to see him_). And finally our extra special guest all the way from the Kalos region Professor Sycamore! (_He stands up and bows to the crowd before retaking his _seat). Now let us begin this tournament by lighting the ceremonial flame (_A young man carrying the torch ran up the steps and lit the tournament torch_). With the ceremonial torch lit I ask that all you trainers battle bravely and without hesitation. This tournament promises to be one for the ages! All of you here are truly the best of the best! Good Luck to you all and let the games begin!

(_A woman dressed in a gray suit and skirt walks up to the stage._)

"Hello I'm Ms. Damon and I'm the tournament coordinator. Any problems and/or questions you have about the tournament will come to me. Now I am also the person with all the information about the tournament. So listen carefully as I tell you about tomorrow's battles. There are sixty four of you here to compete. So that means that five wins will get you into the finals. You will have to go to the Pokémon Centers in town to register for your battles. You must register for a battle by 8:00 o'clock tonight or else you will be disqualified. The match ups will be posted in every Pokémon Center in the village after the deadline. The battles start tomorrow morning at 10:00 o'clock. After you have been registered for a battle you may access our system to research your opponent. All your Pokémon information has been uploaded into our database. If you have any problems please feel free to contact me. I'm listed in the important people section of every phone in the village. Thank you and good luck."

(_After this all the trainers exited the arena as did the crowd. Ash, Gary, and Max met up with the rest of the group and headed back to the village. Ash and May were walking side by side holding each other's hand. Everyone else was talking about the battles that will start tomorrow._)

"Well let's go register for our battles." Gary said

(_A few minutes later at the Pokémon Center Ash, Gary, and Max were registering for the battles tomorrow. After everyone was registered they all went out to eat. It was after 7:30 that everyone headed back to the Pokémon Center. There was huge bulletin board that had been hung with all the match ups.)_

"I'm number eighteen so it looks like I'm in the green stadium at 12:15. And it looks like I'm gonna face Harrison!" Gary said.

"That should be interesting! Last time we saw him battle was when he faced Ash in Johto!" Misty said.

"Gary vs. Harrison! That's gonna be a really great battle! Be careful Gary. Harrison is no slouch!' Ash said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be ready!" Gary said.

"Max how about you? Who are you facing?" Brock asked.

"I'm number six so I have an early battle. It's in the red stadium at 11 o'clock and it looks like I'm facing someone named Conway." Max said.

"Conway! That's gonna be an interesting match. Conway can be tricky to beat." Ash said.

"Don't worry I'll win for sure!" Max said.

"Oh you're that confident?" Said a voice from behind them.

"Conway! You still won't stop doing that!" Dawn said surprised.

"Hi Dawn! It's lovely to see you again." Conway said rather creepily.

"Conway it's been a while!" Ash said.

"Yes Ash it has. I'm looking forward to crushing you in the tournament." Conway said.

"Now hold on a second. You have to get past me first before you can even think about Ash. You're not gonna win against me you know." Max said.

"Oh you don't worry about that. I have a strategy to beat you! But all of you will just have to wait to see what it is. Until tomorrow then I'm sure we'll see each other. Bye Dawn." Conway said creepily as he mysteriously disappeared.

"Man that Conway is strange." Max said.

"He may be strange but he is strong! Don't underestimate him Max." Ash said.

"Ash who are you battling tomorrow?" May asked.

"Well I'm number twenty seven. So my battle is one of the last ones. It looks like I'm in the blue stadium at 1 o'clock. And my opponent is gonna be Tyson!" Ash said with excitement.

"Tyson is really strong! He beat you the last time you two battled!" Max said.

"Well that was last time! Now Ash is a whole lot stronger!" May said.

"Thanks May! I think this time we can win against him! Right Pikachu!" Ash asked.

(_Pikachu answered with a very enthusiastic Pika._)

"So then I guess that's it then. All three of are registered. Now why don't the rest of us head back to the hotel and get some rest." Cilan said.

"An fine idea Cilan. And you three when you go back to your rooms in the competitors condos make sure to research your opponents. Who knows what kind of Pokémon they'll have?" Professor Oak said.

(_With that everyone headed to their respectful destinations for some R&R. May and Bonnie gave their respective boyfriends a kiss before parting ways. Ash, Gary, and Max did their research and came up with their teams. The battles were gonna be three on three. Once they were satisfied with their teams they all went to bed. Ash went to bed excited for tomorrow and also excited about his new relationship. May who was thinking the same thing went to bed with happy thoughts. Soon everyone was in bed and all was quiet. Outside a dark shadowy person was below the girl's room. The mysterious figure said "sleep well for now princess. For soon the worst day of your life will begin." The person then walked away, snickering to themselves. But they weren't they only one in the area. Nearby behind a tree another figure could be seen looking up at the girls' window. This person said "one way or the other DD, you will be mine." The person then vanished behind the trees and then all was calm again._)

**So now Ash and May are together but someone seems to want to ruin May. Who could it be? And it doesn't look like things are much better for Dawn. Someone seems to be coveting her and is willing to do anything to get her. Then there are the battles. It's Gary vs. Harrison, Max vs. Conway, and Ash vs. Tyson! Who will win? Who are the mysterious figures? And will Ash and May's new relationship last? Find out next time!**

**So what did you think? Good things I hope! I know some of you may be thinking that I rushed the Ash/May relationship but I really wanted to get to the battles. Also I know I promised you guys battles starting this chapter but I could fit them in. I'm sorry! But next chapter will be full of them for sure. Also I know some of you may not like the way I introduced Pikachu into the story. I'm sorry for that but I was trying to make up for not bringing him up before without being inconsistent to the anime. **

**Anyway Thanks for reading! Keep reading and reviewing! I'll try and update again sometime in the next few weeks. Until next time!**


	4. Round 1 Begin!

**Chapter 4: Round 1 Begin!**

**The Ultimate Trainer Tournament**

By Sushi500

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon and I don't think I will own it any time soon. Support the official release.

**Recap: **Ash and company arrived at the town and already things started to heat up. Immediately they ran into Drew who showed he still likes May. Ash became jealous when Drew was putting the moves on May. Drew is going to be competing and he seems eager to beat Ash in the tournament. Ash and company ran into to Paul who seems to have changed and is now friendly with everyone. Also he seems to be extra nice to Dawn. May and Ash are finally together. The guys registered for the tournament and found out who they will be battling. Gary will face Harrison, Max will battle Conway, and Ash is going head to head with Tyson. Someone seems to want to ruin May's life. And lastly someone has their eye on Dawn.

**Chapter 4: Round One Begin!**

(_It was just five minutes to 11 o'clock. People were anxiously waiting for the next battle to begin. Ash and the rest were sitting front row ready to cheer Max on. In the locker room Max was going over his strategy and his Pokémon. He seemed to be confident but wasn't sure what kind of strategy Conway would be using. But it picked himself up and headed out for the start of the battle._)

**Normal POV**

(_Max walked out and immediately the crowd cheered for him. He was happy that the crowd was cheering for him. After all he was a favorite to win this competition. On the other side his opponent Conway entered the field and he got a lot of cheer from the crowd as well. Each of them looked at the other with a fire in their eyes that only meant one thing. This battle was going to be one to remember._)

"So are you ready for this Max? I hope you at least put up some kind of fight otherwise this battle won't be very exciting." Conway said rather confidently

"Don't worry about me Conway. If I were you I would save some of that worry for yourself!" Max said rather smugly

"Now this battle will be a three on three. The battle will end when all of one trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle. Now begin!" The Referee said waving the flags.

"Now come on out Banette." Conway said Throwing the Pokéball in the air.

"Banette!" Said the Marionette Pokémon.

"Go Mightyena!" Max yelled throwing the Pokéball

"Yena!" Said the Bite Pokémon.

"Mightyena use Howl." Max said

(_The bite Pokémon cried out that raised its attack stat._)

"Banette use Shadow Ball!" Conway yelled

"Mightyena use Sucker Punch." Max said

(_As Banette prepares to fire the dark ball of energy it gets hit with sucker punch and the shadow ball disappears._)

"Banette use Shadow Sneak!' Conway ordered.

(_Mightyena was hit with the attack but it recovered quickly as it didn't do that much damage._)

"Now Banette use Curse!" Conway said.

"Quick Mightyena dodge it." Max yelled.

(_As Mightyena tried to dodge Banette moved in close and successfully used Curse on it._)

"Now Banette use Will-o-wisp." Conway said.

"Ba-banette!" The Marionette Pokémon said as he released the flames onto Mightyena.

"No Mightyena!" Max cried out.

"Quick use Faint Attack Mightyena." Max said.

"Yena!" The bite Pokémon said.

(_Mightyena charged and hit Banette. It yelled in pain but recovered quickly. Mightyena however was in a lot pain as the curse and the burn took its toll._)

"Gotta end this quick!" Max thought

"Need to finish it off now!" Conway thought

"Banette use Hex!' Conway yelled

"Mightyena use Crunch!' Max yelled

(_As Banette prepared to release the hex Mightyena moved in close and bit down hard on it. The Marionette Pokémon cried out in pain before fainting. Mightyena then cried out in pain as well and seemed to be out of breath._)

"Banette return. You did great my friend." Conway said

"Mightyena is tired. He won't last much longer I gotta try and finish this quick!' Max thought.

"Now Conkeldurr come on out!" Conway said throwing the Pokeball.

"Conkeldurr!" The muscular Pokemon cried out!

"Mightyena use Crunch!" Max yelled.

"Dynamic Punch Conkeldurr!" Conway said.

(_Conkeldurr's punch hit Mightyena hard in the face knocking it out._)

"Mightyena no!" Max yelled.

"Well it looks like I just tied this game up. What are you gonna do now Max?" Conway said rather smug.

"Mightyena return. You did great now take a long rest. Conway! I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna win!" Max said rather confidently.

"Go Ninjask!" Max yelled throwing the Pokéball.

(_The ninja Pokémon buzzed ready to battle_)

"Ninjask? Against Conkeldurr?" Conway said with a confused look.

"My Ninjask will be more than a match for your Conkeldurr!" Max said.

"Well we'll just see about that." Conway said.

"Alright Ninjask start off with Agility." Max yelled.

"Nin!" (_The Ninja Pokémon started to move really fast._)

"Now use Ariel Ace!" Max yelled.

(_Ninjask's attack hits Conkeldurr hard thanks to the boost of its speed from Agility. However Conkeldurr seemed to be fine._)

"You're gonna have to do better than that Max if you hope to beat me!" Conway said.

"Conkeldurr use Hammer Arm!" Conway yelled.

(_Conkeldurr's attack was about to hit Ninjask. It looked like it was over._)

"Dodge it Ninjask!" Max yelled.

(_The Ninja Pokémon dodged the attack so quickly that it was almost missed by everyone._)

"What it dodged it!" Conway yelled in shock.

"Looks like you forgot about Ninjask's ability! Speed Boost raises Ninjask's speed by one level throughout the battle. So because of this boost Ninjask didn't have a problem dodging your attack." Max said rather smugly.

"Now Ninjask use Ariel Ace again." Max yelled.

"Conkeldurr use Focus Blast!" Conway said.

(_Conkeldurr's Focus Blast was headed toward Ninjask who dodged it even quicker than before and then it's Ariel Ace hit Conkeldurr hard._)

"Now Ninjask use Ariel Ace back to back." Max said.

(_The Ninja Pokémon repeatedly used Ariel Ace and no matter how much Conkeldurr tried to stop it Ninjask's speed was too much for it. Eventually it fainted._)

"No Conkeldurr!" Conway yelled.

(_The muscular Pokémon due to the sheer force and speed of the repeated Ariel Aces_)

"So Conway it looks like you're down to your last Pokémon!" Max said.

"It's not over yet Max." Conway said recalling his Pokémon.

"This one is going to finish you off!" Conway said with twinkle in his eye.

"Flygon! Come on out!" Conway said releasing his Pokémon.

(_Max was in shock. Nowhere in the database did it say Conway had a Flygon._)

"Surprised Max!" Conway said laughing.

"Yah. When did you get a Flygon?" Max asked.

"Right after I registered for the tournament." Conway said.

"So you just caught a Flygon here in the wild!" Max asked in disbelief.

"No not exactly. You see I registered early and I had a few days before the tournament would start. So I went to Twist Mountain to go train. There I found several strong Pokémon to battle. But then a Vibrava came and challenged my Slowking. At first I didn't think much of it but then I saw how strong it was. It took out Slowking with just one hit. After that I used the rest of my Pokémon to battle it and finally it took a combination of Agron and Conkeldurr to finally take it down. Then I decided that a Pokémon this strong had to be a part of my team. So I captured it. Then after a few days of training with Vibrava, it evolved into Flygon. So it is now one of my strongest Pokémon." Conway finished

"So now Max what are you going to do?" Conway asked

"Well I just win!" Max said

"Ninjask use Ariel Ace" Max yelled.

(_The attack made a direct hit but Flygon showed no signs of damage._)

"Really Max you didn't think that measly attack would hurt Flygon did you?" Conway asked mockingly.

"Ok how about this then Ninjask use Hyper Beam!" Max yelled!

(_The ninja Pokémon's_ _attack headed straight for Flygon. But Conway didn't seem at all fazed by it. In fact he had a look in his eye that said he had a counter attack ready.)_

"Flygon use Fire Blast!" Conway said

"Fire Blast? Against hyper Beam?" Max said in confusion.

(_Everyone seemed completely confused as to why Conway would use Fire Blast against a Hyper Beam. Their confused looks were soon answered when they saw the Fire Blast acted like a wall between the Hyper Beam and Flygon.)_

"Now Flygon use Stone Edge!" Conway said.

(_The attack headed for Ninjask who couldn't move. The barrage of stones made contact with the ninja Pokémon. The impact caused an explosion and when the smoke cleared Ninjask had fainted._)

"Ninjask no!" Max yelled.

**Up in the Stands**

"That's why he used Fire Blast." Brock said.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"He knew that after the Hyper Beam Ninjask would be vulnerable. So used Fire Blast to block the attack! Then when Ninjask couldn't move after the Hyper Beam Conway told Flygon to use Stone Edge knowing full well that Ninjask wouldn't be able to dodge. And that Stone Edge did four times the normal damage because the rock weakness is common in both its types." Brock finished explaining.

"I have to say that was very clever of Conway." Clemont said.

"Well Max is still gonna win! Go Max!' May yelled.

**Back on the Battlefield**

"Ok Conway you may have taken out Ninjask! But now it's time for me to take you down!" Max said rather confidently.

(_Conway was a little surprised at Max's confidence. He was sure that Flygon would be enough to destroy Max's confidence. Now Conway was curious as to why Max was so confident._)

"Come on out Walrein!" Max said throwing the Pokéball in the air.

(_The Ice Break Pokémon came out with a very serious look on its face._)

"Walrein? That's not a big problem. So why is he so confident?" Conway thought to himself.

"Walrein start off with Hail!" Max yelled.

(_Clouds formed in the sky and it started to hail. The hail started to damage Flygon little by little._)

"This is not a big deal. Flygon use Stone Edge!" Conway yelled.

"Blizzard Walrein!" Max said calmly.

(_The Blizzard freezes up the Stone Edge and then the hail smashes the frozen attack to pieces._)

"Not bad Max. But still it won't do any good against Flygon!" Conway said

"I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way!" Max said

"Flygon use Earthquake! Conway screamed.

"No you don't! Walrein use Ice Ball!" Max said.

(_The Ice Ball hits Flygon dead on stopping its attack. Then as Flygon gets up the hail starts to damage it even more._)

"Now Flygon use Draco Meteor!" Conway yelled.

(_Flygon shoots up a sphere of golden energy into the air which separates into multiple meteors and hits Walrein. The attack seemed to do a lot of damage but Walrein gets up and glows green for a short time. Then it seems like the attack barely did anything._)

"What happened?" Conway asked confused.

"It's a little combination of leftovers and Ice Body." Max said with a smug look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Conway asked.

"Leftovers is an item that heals your Pokémon a little over 6% of its health every few minutes when it's damaged. Then we have Ice Body which is Walrein's ability. It heals Walrein by 12% when it's hailing. So that means Walrein gets over 18% of its health back every few minutes." Max finished.

"Not bad Max but see if you can this. Flygon use Fire Blast!" Conway said.

"Walrein Protect!" Max said.

(_The Fire Blast hit Walrein hard. But when the smoke cleared it seemed that the Protect had prevented all damage done to Walrein. Walrein momentarily glowed green again before the barrier came down._)

"Now Walrein use Toxic!" Max said.

(_The Toxic attack hit Flygon and it seemed the mystic Pokémon was poisoned._)

"There now. That's perfect! I can't lose now!" Max saidrather confidently.

"What do you mean? I'm still in this!" Conway said a little panicky.

"I've set up a situation where Flygon systematically loses over 30% of its health every few minutes thanks to the poison and the hail. Normally that number would be 20% but because Flygon is weak against ice it's more. Then we have Walrein. I've set it up so he regains almost 20% of his health every few minutes. This way I can't be beat!"

(_Conway couldn't say a thing. He just had a look of shock on his face. He thought to himself about the situation and a way out of it._)

"This is impossible! How could I have let this happen! He set up the perfect strategy! A systematic way to keep his Pokémon strong and gradually make mine weaker is astounding. Flygon won't last too much longer at this rate. Between the hail and the poison Flygon is losing more than a quarter of his health every few minutes. I've got to try and finish this now!" Conway thought.

"Flygon use Stone Edge!" Conway yelled.

(_Flygon launched the attack while struggling to under the effects of the hail and poison._)

"You never learn do you?" Max sighed.

"Walrein use Blizzard." Max said.

(_The Blizzard had the same effect as last except this time it over powered the Stone edge and hit Flygon._ _Flygon fell with huge thud and area was filled with smoke. Then when the smoke cleared it seemed like Flygon was still standing. Everyone was surprised that Flygon was still standing after that attack but then Flygon flashed purple then was hit with the falling hail. A second later Flygon fell._)

"Flygon is unable to battle! Walrein wins! The winner of the match is Max Maple from Petalburg City!" The referee called.

"All right Walrein! You did it!" Max exclaimed as he ran to hug his Pokémon.

"Oh well. Flygon return. Excellent work my friend." Conway said.

"Well done Max. That was a very impressive battle. I enjoyed every moment of it and a new battle style has been uploaded into my brain. Next time I won't lose!" Conway said extending his hand to Max.

"You were great to. You are by far one of the toughest trainers I've ever battled. I hope when we battle again you will have some interesting strategies to battle with."

"I definitely will. Until then good luck in the rest of the tournament!" Conway said.

"Thanks!"

(_Conway then walks away and disappears creepily. Max then heads to the exit. When he exits he is met by his friends, who rush to congratulate him._)

"That was an amazing battle Max!" May said hugging her brother.

"Yah. You should be real proud of yourself. Conway isn't an easy opponent." Ash said.

"I say we go out and celebrate Max's win!" Brock said.

"Well why not! We still have some time before Gary's match so let's go." Professor Oak says.

(_As the group walked away happy for max's win someone was watching from the corner. The person said "go on princess go enjoy yourself. Be happy now because very soon you will cry for what I have planned." The person smirks evilly and steps out of the corner with a green Pokémon that looked like a walking scarecrow closely following behind. As this person walks away another person walks out from the nearby shadows and thinks to himself "interesting. I may be able to use this guy's plan to help me win over DD. I should find away to reveal myself to them all and then find a way to talk to DD alone." Then he starts to walk away before calling for a large blue penguin Pokémon to come on._)

**So Max wins his first battle in the tournament against Conway. The tournament is now underway and it seems to have started off very nicely. Now it looks like the group is off to celebrate. But they don't know that certain people have their eyes on them. Who could these villains be? Are they even villains? And what do they have planned for May and Dawn? To find out read again next time!**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy since the last time I updated. But the good news is that I'm on break now and I have a lot more time on my hands! So as a way to make up for this I've decided that you guys get a gift from me and that gift is going to be 3-5 more chapters in the next month! Consider it an apology for not updating sooner and also a gift for the Holidays. **

**Anyway so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a little long for just one battle but I'm happy with it! Anyway continue to read and review! And Happy Holidays! **


	5. Next Up Gary

**Chapter 5: Next Up Gary**

**The Ultimate Trainer Tournament**

By Sushi500

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon and I don't think I will own it any time soon. Support the official release.

**Recap: **Max and Conway had their battle. It was very close with Conway using Banette, Conkeldurr, and Flygon and Max using Mightyena, Ninjask, and Walrein. After an intense battle Max came out on top with a win. After the battle everyone went to celebrate. But unbeknownst to them two people have their eyes on the group and specifically for May and Dawn. But the second person's intentions are a little less hostile because he intends to use the first person's plan to his advantage.

**Chapter 5: Next up Gary!**

(_It was just about 12 o'clock and many people were already talking about Max and Conway's battle. But everyone was also excited about the upcoming battles. Most people were talking about who they think will win the tournament. There were many different opinions but no one could come to an agreement. So instead people started to talk about the next battle which was Gary against Harrison.)_

**Normal POV**

(_The gang was heading into the stadium for Gary's battle against Harrison. They walked into the foyer of the stadium and were astonished by the number of trainers getting ready for their battle. Max gets a little nervous at the sight of the sheer amount of trainers there but Gary and Ash seemed to react differently. Ash seemed excited at the prospect of defeating all these trainers. Gary on the other hand remained calm and seemed to have something on his mind. It was at this time that a trainer walked up behind them and spoke up._)

"Amazing isn't at how many trainers were invited to this tournament." Said a voice from behind the group.

(_Everyone turned around at the sound of the person's voice to reveal a trainer with blue, spiky hair and green eyes. He wore a grayish black suit with a red tie and had black and gray pants and dark shoes to match his attire. He stood towering over the group and had a smile on his face that seemed to be really friendly._)

"Steven!" May exclaimed very happily.

"Hi Steven! It's been a really long time." Ash said shaking the champion of the Hoenn region's hand.

"Hello again Ash, May, Max, Brock. It really has been too long. I expected to see you here Ash but I never thought that Max would be invited at his age." Steven said warmly.

"Well I have been doing really well in a lot of leagues. Plus I've successfully battled against some of the toughest gym leaders all over the world! So it was only natural that I would get an invitation!" Max boasted rather proudly.

"Hahaha. Well Max I guess I can't argue with that much. Anyway I watched your battle with Conway earlier. Well done. I was impressed at the way you overcame Conway's Flygon. Oh I'm sorry it seems I've forgotten my manners. I haven't introduced myself to the rest of your friends." Steven said.

"Oh sorry about that Steven! Let me introduce you to everyone." May said

(_May then goes onto introduce everyone in the group_)

"It's nice to meet all of you. Professor Oak it's an honor to meet you. I am huge fan of your work and a follower of your research. Your theories on how Pokémon evolve because they strengthen the weaker points in their DNA and then change their shape to adjust to the change are astounding." Steven said.

"Well Thank You. And I must say I'm impressed that you understand them. Besides Pokémon Professors and scholars not many people understand them. I am an admirer of yours as well. Professor Birch has told me a lot about you and I have watched you battle. I must say you put on quite the show." Professor Oak said.

"Well thank you Professor that means a lot coming from someone of your caliber. Anyway Ash I heard you're doing quite well as a trainer since the last we saw each other." Steven said.

"Actually I'm not doing as well as you think Steven. I could be doing a lot better." Ash said modestly.

"Oh Ash you're just being modest. Steven, Ash has conquered the Indigo, Orange, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos leagues. He also beat every last gym leader in all those regions. He is even champion of the battle frontiers of all those regions. He has been given the chance to become master of each of the battle frontiers but he turned it down. He even has a chance to open his own gym but refuses to do so!" May said.

(_Ash blushed as May said all this. He was feeling happy that his girlfriend was so proud of him that she needed to brag about his achievements._)

"Well Ash I guess then everything I heard is true. Those are some huge accomplishments. It sounds like the only thing you haven't done is challenged the Elite Four of each region. Maybe after the tournament you should come challenge us. In fact I insist that you do. Most of them talk about you a lot. Bruno, Lance, Prima, Drake, Agatha, Koga, Lucian, Aaron, Flint, Bertha, Cynthia, Caitlin, Alder, Siebold, and Diantha all have a lot to say about you. They are all looking forward to the day that you come challenge all of us. In fact we were so eager that we came up with the Gold Elite Card." Steven said.

(_Steven pulled out a card that was colored gold. It had E4 written on it and on the back it had space for trainer name, date, time, and location of challenge, and signatures of trainer and E4 member. He then handed it to Ash._)

"This card makes it mandatory for a trainer to come challenge the elite four of any region where he/she has conquered the league. This is given to trainers who is deemed strong and worthy to face in battle by any member of the elite four of any region. The card lists the trainer's name, date when he is supposed to come for challenge and the signatures of the trainer and of the elite four member who gave them the card. By signing a trainer agrees that he/she will appear at the designated location at the designated date and time for the challenge. Upon arrival they will present the card at the gate and then proceed inside to challenge the elite four of that region. If the trainer manages to defeat a member they will then proceed to the next member. If they manage to defeat all the members of the elite four then they face the champion. If they are victorious against the champion they will be crowned as the newest champion of that region. In your case instead of being crowned champion you will be presented with another card. This one will tell you when and where to go for the next elite four challenge. Then you will repeat the process until you either lose a match or defeat all of the elite four and champions of each region. Once that happens you will be crowned world champion and Pokémon Master!" Steven finished explaining.

"Wow! That sounds like a huge honor. Ash you should really be proud if Steven is giving you a Gold Elite Card." Max said.

"Steven I don't know what say. This is really a big deal!" Ash said.

"Just say you'll be there. It's one month after this tournament ends at the Hoenn Stadium in Evergrande City at 2:00 PM sharp. Bring your Pokédex and your Pokémon." Steven said.

"Ok Steven I'll be there! I can't wait!" Ash said excitedly.

"Good. Then I look forward to our battle. Till take care and good luck to the three of competing in this tournament. Everyone else hopefully we'll see each other again." Steven said as he walked away.

"Wow Ash! I can't believe that you get a chance to face all of the elite four. Those will be some of the greatest battles ever!" Max said.

"Yah your right Max. It will be. But first I need to win this tournament! Then I'll get training to face the Elite Four!" Ash said.

"Well you'll have to get past me and Max first Ash! Not mention so many other trainers." Gary said.

"Don't you worry Gary. You just make sure you get past Harrison." Ash said.

"Speaking of Harrison, don't you think that we should get going? I mean it is almost time for Gary's battle!" Dawn said.

"You're right Dawn we should get going." Professor Oak said.

(_A few minutes later in the green stadium Gary was going over his choices of Pokémon and his battle strategy in the locker room. Then there was a knock on the door._)

"Come in." Gary said.

(_Dawn walked into the room._)

"Hey Dawn. What's up?" Gary asked.

"Hi Gary. Nothing I just wanted to wish you luck and let you know that I'll be cheering for you when you win." Dawn said.

"Well thanks! I'll definitely win now!" Gary said.

"Well I'll leave you now to get ready." Dawn said as she started to walk away.

(_Gary at this point decided that he would need to make his move. He had met Dawn a few years ago in Sinnoh. She was helping Professor Rowan with some research and Gary happened to come by. He spent the next few months working with Dawn on Professor Rowan's research and had a crush on the beautiful blue haired beauty._)

"Hey Dawn." Gary called after her.

"Yah Gary, what is it?" Dawn asked.

"Would you got out with me?" Gary asked as he blushed slightly.

**Dawn's POV**

"Did Gary Oak just say what I think he said? Wow I didn't think he ever ask me out! I know I've had a bit of crush on him but I didn't think he'd ever notice me! Calm down Dawn and tease him a little before you give him your answer."

**Normal POV**

"Well Gary I don't know. I do have a lot people asking be out. What makes you so special? Hmm?" Dawn asked in a slightly teasing voice.

(_Gary stood there dumb struck. He didn't catch the teasing tone in Dawn's voice._)

"Well uh- I um-You could um-." Gary stuttered trying to formulate words.

(_Dawn giggled at this slightly before deciding to spare Gary._)

"Ok Gary. I'll go out with you but you're going to have win this battle!" Dawn said.

"O-oh ok. I'll do that!" Gary said with a bit more confidence.

"And here's a little something from me that give you a taste of what's to come if you win." Dawn said with a slightly mischievous smirk.

"Wha-what you mean?" Gary asked stutteringly.

(_Dawn walked over to Gary's side and kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the locker room. This left Gary dumbstruck._)

"Did Dawn Hikari just kiss me?" Gary thought to himself stunned.

(_Just then the intercom announced the next battle and asked if Gary and Harrison would enter the stadium._)

"Now I have to win." Gary thought himself.

(_As Gary walked into the stadium he saw several people in the stadium talking. One look at the battlefield told him what they were talking about. Apparently the last battle was so intense that it had almost completely destroyed the battlefield. Just then the battle field began to retract and a fresh new battlefield emerged. As Gary looked onto the other side he saw Harrison standing there with a serious look on his face. Then Harrison started to walk toward Gary and Gary did the same. They met at the middle._)

"It's been a while Gary." Harrison said.

"Since the Victory Tournament at the Silver Conference I think. I saw your battle with Ash the last time so I know a little of what to expect. But, I know that you've gotten stronger since then so I'm expecting a good battle." Gary said.

"You're right. It was back then and I also watched your battle with Ash. A real spectacle to behold! And you're also right about me getting stronger. I've reviewed your past battles in leagues and have an idea of what to expect. But your work as a Pokémon researcher has definitely helped your skills as a trainer. So I'm also looking forward to this battle." Harrison said.

(_Then the two trainers shook hands and wished each other luck before returning to their respective sides. The official then explained the rules. A three on three battle with no substitutions and no time limit. The battle will end when one side is out of usable Pokémon. In the event of draw then each trainer will use one other Pokémon in one more battle. The winner of that battle will be declared the winner of the match. He then asked if both trainers were ready and then he signaled to begin the battle._)

"Umbreon come on out!" Gary said as he threw his Pokéball in air revealing the moonlight Pokémon.

"Sandslash I choose you!" Harrison said as his Pokéball revealed the mouse Pokémon.

"Umbreon use Quick Attack!" Gary said.

(_Umbreon charged at super speed toward Sandslash._)

"Sandslash turn around at the last second!" Harrison said.

(_Sandslash turned at the last minute and Umbreon hit the spines causing it severe damage._)

"Now Sandslash use Sandstorm." Harrison said.

(_A sandstorm brewed and it spread across the field._)

"Now Sandslash use Gyro Ball!" Harrison said.

"Umbreon use Dark Pulse!" Gary said.

(_The Dark Pulse seemed to stop Sandslash's Gyro Ball. But soon Sandslash was able to overpower the Dark Pulse and hit Umbreon._)

"Quick Umbreon use Payback!" said Gary

(_A purple light envelops Umbreon and then he tackles Sandslash._)

"Now use Swift Umbreon!" Gary said.

"Counter it with your own Swift Sandslash!" Harrison yelled.

(_Two sets of yellow stars collided with each other and created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared both Pokémon were still standing but it looked like they would fall any second._)

"Hang in there Sandslash!" Harrison said to his Pokémon.

"Umbreon use Moonlight!" Gary told his Pokémon.

(_Umbreon was enveloped in a yellowish gold color and then it turned green. After it faded Umbreon seemed to have more energy._)

"Finish it with Quick Attack!" Gary said.

(_Umbreon quickly hit Sandslash knocking It out._)

"Sandslash return. You did a great job." Harrison said.

"Gary that was clever of you to wait till both Pokémon were exhausted before having Umbreon restore its health." Harrison said.

"Thanks a lot Harrison. It wasn't easy though. Your Sandslash was very tough." Gary said.

"Thanks. But remember the battle is just getting started! So for my next Pokémon, I choose you Poliwrath!" Harrison said throwing his Pokéball in the air.

(_The tadpole Pokémon appeared and looked ready to fight._)

"Poliwrath use Brick Break!" Harrison commanded.

(_The tadpole Pokémon hit Umbreon with such speed and force that he fainted as soon as it got hit._)

"Umbreon no!" Gary said.

"Too bad Gary. Your Umbreon was too slow for my Poliwrath." Harrison said.

"Well don't get so confident Harrison. I've only just begun to fight!" Gary said returning Umbreon.

"So then let me see some of that fight I saw back at the Silver Conference!" Harrison said.

"Well ok! Just remember you asked for it! Alakazam come on out!" Gary said throwing his Pokéball in the air.

"Well this is going to be tough! Poliwrath stay on guard." Harrison said.

"Alright Alakazam use Psychic!" Gary said.

"Poliwrath dodge it! And then use Rain Dance!" Harrison said.

(_The tadpole Pokémon tried to dodge the attack but failed. The Psychic hit him. Although Poliwrath was still standing it was obvious that he had taken a lot of damage. However even after taking all this damage, Poliwrath managed to pull off a Rain Dance._)

"Now Poliwrath use Scald!" Harrison said.

"Alakazam use Psychic again to stop the attack!" Gary said.

(_As Alakazam started to use its attack the Scald hit Alakazam. Then flames erupted around Alakazam. Scald had burned him. However it looked like Alakazam wasn't even fazed by it._)

"What how is it possible that Alakazam is affected by the burn?" Harrison asked.

"It's Alakazam's ability, Magic Guard! It stops all non-direct damage. That included status effects." Gary said.

"Dam that's not good!" Harrison said.

"Well how about I end this with Psychic!" Gary said.

(_Alakazam's attack rushed toward Poliwrath. But at the last second, Poliwrath dodged it._)

"How did it dodge that? Alakazam is much faster." Gary said.

"Looks like you're the one who fell victim to an ability this time Gary." Harrison said.

"What are you….Wait the rain? Of course it's Swift Swim isn't it?" Gary asked realizing what was going on.

"You guessed it right Gary! Swift Swim doubled Poliwrath's speed in the rain! So now it looks like this battle isn't over yet!" Harrison said.

"You might want to check again!" Gary said rather smugly.

(_Harrison took a look at Poliwrath and seemed to realize what had happened. Although Poliwrath was faster now, it wasn't fast enough to dodge all of the attack. As a result Poliwrath was hit slightly and because of its weakness to psychic attacks he fainted._)

"Return Poliwrath! You did a great a job. Take a long rest!" Harrison said.

"So it looks like you're down to your last Pokémon Harrison!" Gary said

"I suppose I am. But tell me how did Alakazam do that much damage to Poliwrath? Despite Poliwrath's weakness to psychic attacks Poliwrath should've been able to survive." Harrison questioned.

"It the orb around Alakazam's neck that's making the difference. He's holding the life orb which boosts the damage Alakazam does by 30%. So counting in Poliwrath's weakness Alakazam is doing 216 base damage to Poliwrath when it's hit with full force. But even though Poliwrath has a good base defense the attack still does a massive amount of damage. So that reduced Poliwrath's HP a lot. And when it got hit slightly the second time the attack finished it off." Gary explained.

"Very clever. And with Alakazam's Magic Guard ability you don't suffer life orb's adverse effects. Not bad at all Gary this was the battle I came here looking for. But it looks like your Pokémon seems to have suffered the same fate as mine!" Harrison said.

(_Gary looked at Alakazam and it was on the ground. Gary looked at Harrison confused._)

"Just before Poliwrath was hit with the Psychic it launched a Hyper Beam! The Psychic provided enough cover and distraction for you not to see Poliwrath launch the Hyper Beam! So when Poliwrath fainted you and Alakazam were too distracted to see the Hyper Beam hit him and knock it out." Harrison explained.

"Well very clever Harrison. So I guess then you expected Poliwrath to get hit by that Psychic because that strategy looked planned." Gary said.

"You're right Gary! I had Poliwrath practice that maneuver because it came up so often. So this was a situation where Poliwrath knew that he couldn't win but he wasn't going down without taking Alakazam with it." Harrison said.

"Well nicely done! But you probably know that the real battle starts now!" Gary said.

"Yah I know. And you probably realize the same thing!" Harrison said.

(_Both trainers smirked at each other with a knowing look on their faces. In the stands Dawn was cheering as loud as she could, while the others were simply awe struck by the battle. While everyone else was confused at what both trainers meant when they said the real battle started now, Ash knew very well. He knew that it was time for each of them to bring out their strongest Pokémon._)

"Go Blaziken!" Harrison said throwing his Pokéball in the air.

"Come on out Blastoise!" Gary said throwing his Pokéball in the air.

(_Blaziken appeared in front of Harrison. The blaze Pokémon looked ready to fight. Blastoise appeared in front of Gary. The turtle Pokémon looked serious and wanted to win. The two Pokémon took a moment to stare in order to size each other up. Both Pokémon nodded recognizing each other. Then a smirk appears on each of the respective trainers faces. Up in the stands Ash smirks with them knowing what they're thinking and he was thinking the same thing. This was what they were waiting for. This was the battle to watch in the entire match. This was where the real battle would begin._)

"Alright Blaziken start off with Agility!" Harrison said

(_Blaziken vanishes then reappears closer to Blastoise and then repeats this process until it's really close and its speed is higher._)

"Blastoise use your Earthquake!" Gary said.

(_Blastoise jumps up and lands hard creating a shockwave._)

"Blaziken jump! Then use Focus Punch!" Harrison said.

(_Blaziken jumps up into the air dodging the earthquake. Then powering up the Focus Punch the blaze Pokémon headed for Blastoise._)

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon on Blaziken!"

(_The turtle Pokémon fires two powerful balls of water from its cannons that head straight towards Blaziken._)

"Blaziken use Blast Burn on Blastoise through the Hydro Cannon!" Harrison said.

"Blast Burn? On Blastoise?" Gary asked confused.

(_Harrison simply smirked as the Blast Burn evaporated the Hydro Cannon and hit Blastoise square on. However the attack didn't stop there. Blaziken kept pouring on the heat and the flames started to get bigger._)

"Dam I need to stop that attack. Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Gary said.

(_The Hydro Pump blasted right through the flames and created a large amount of steam. Harrison smirked at this. Up in the stands Ash smirked as well. He knew this was Harrison's plan all along. Now the only question was how Gary would deal with it._)

"Blaziken get close and grab Blastoise!" Harrison said.

"Blastoise stay on guard!' Gary said.

(_Blaziken dived right into the steam and went straight for Blastoise. Then Blastoise could be heard from within the steam. Everyone waited patiently for the steam to clear. When it did the two Pokémon were locked in a grapple. Harrison smiled thinking he had Gary. Gary smiled at this though. He seemed to have a plan._)

"Well Gary it looks like Blastoise can't attack from this range!" Harrison said.

"It may seem like it but looks can be deceiving Harrison!" Gary said.

(_Ash smiled as he looked at the two Pokémon. This was the exact same situation he and Gary had landed themselves into at the Silver Conference. That situation had given Ash an advantage and lead to his victory over Gary. But he knew that Gary was a much better trainer now and for Harrison to think that Gary would fall for the same trick twice was a big mistake on his part._)

"Blastoise use Rapid Spin!" Gary said.

"What! Rapid Spin!" Harrison asked surprised.

(_Blastoise went into its shell and began to spin. The sudden motion inward caused Blaziken to lose its balance a bit. That was all the time that Blastoise needed. He hit Blaziken with such a strong force that it sent Blaziken back several feet._)

"You really didn't think that trick was going to work on me again, did you Harrison?" Gary asked.

"Well honestly I was hoping it would. But it's ok I've got something else in mind." Harrison replied.

"Well then show me what you got!" Gary said.

"Blaziken use Hidden Power!" Harrison said.

(_A green aura formed around Blaziken before turning yellow and hitting Blastoise. Although Blastoise was still standing it looked like it had taken a lot of damage._)

"How could Hidden Power do that much damage?" Gary asked.

"It's simple Gary. I trained Blaziken's Hidden Power to the point where it become an electric attack. I knew that Blaziken would face a lot of strong water Pokémon. So I kept Hidden Power as a little surprise for them and by the look of your Blastoise I say it worked!" Harrison explained.

"Well done! That's something I didn't expect. Now it looks like we're both only one attack away for either winning or losing this battle. So let's give it all we've got!" Gary said.

"Agreed. Let's do this!" Harrison said.

(_Up in the stands Ash couldn't help but smile as both trainers had given them an amazing battle. Now all that was left was to see who would come out on top._)

"Go Gary! You can do this! Win it!" Dawn cheered.

(_Gary turned to Dawn, smiled, and nodded as everyone else was looking at Dawn with a little surprise._)

"All right Blaziken use Blast Burn!" Harrison said.

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" Gary said.

(_The two attacks hit each other hard and this time created a huge explosion. Smoke filled the battlefield as everyone waited anxiously to see who was still standing._)

**So it looks like Gary and Harrison's battle has reached its conclusion. Who won? Who lost? Was it a draw? What is going to happen between Gary and Dawn? Will Ash win his battle against Tyson? What new Pokémon of his will we see? And will I ever stop talking like this? To find out the answers to these questions and more tune in next time!**

**Hey guys. So it took me longer than expected to get this chapter up. I didn't like it at first and I was having a really hard time writing the battle scene. So I had to do it over. I'm still not entirely happy with the battle. But let me know what you guys think. Anyway so the next chapter I'll try and put up sooner because it should be easier for me to do Ash's battle. I'll try and have it up by next Friday. I'm open to comments and criticisms so please keep reading and reviewing. And have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Ash is Up

**The Ultimate Trainer Tournament**

By Sushi500

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon and I don't think I will own it any time soon. Support the official release.

**Recap: **Last time Ash and the gang ran into Steven Stone before Gary's battle. He gave Ash a Gold Elite Card. The card basically said that Ash had to come challenge the Elite Four after the tournament. Then after that the group headed off toward the stadium and the battle. While the rest of them went to the stands Gary headed to the locker room. Dawn came to wish him luck and let him know that she will be cheering for him. Before she left though Gary asked her out and she said yes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then Gary and Harrison started their battle. Gary's Umbreon triumphed over Harrison's Sandslash. Then Harrison's Poliwrath took out Umbreon. Then Gary's Alakazam took out Poliwrath but not before Poliwrath launched a Hyper Beam that took Alakazam out to. Then Gary's Blastoise and Harrison's Blaziken began their fight. After a series of exchanges of attacks each Pokémon used their strongest attack and that resulted in an explosion.

**Chapter 6: Ash is up! **

(_The smoke from the two attacks had covered the field completely. Everyone was holding their breaths to see who would remain standing after that battle. Slowly the smoke started to dissipate. Everyone's eyes were glued to the battlefield. When the smoke cleared both Pokémon were on the verge of collapsing. Ash knew that this battle could be over any minute as both Pokémon were out of energy._)

**Normal POV**

"Hang in there Blastoise!" Gary called to Blastoise.

"You can do it Blaziken!" Harrison encouraged Blaziken.

(_Both Pokémon were panting in exhaustion. They stared at one another then slowly Blaziken fell to the ground, ending the battle._)

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Blastoise wins. And the victory goes Gary Oak!" The official announced.

"Alright! Great job Blastoise!" Gary said to his partner.

"Blaziken return! You did fantastically. Now take a nice long rest!" Harrison said to Blaziken.

(_After that_ _Harrison walked up to Gary._)

"Congratulations Gary! That was an amazing battle! I can see that you've raised your Pokémon well." Harrison said.

"Thanks Harrison. The battle was really great. And you're a really talented trainer as well. I know you can get even better." Gary said.

"Thanks. But don't think that is the end. We'll battle again someday and then I'll win!" Harrison said.

"I look forward to that day. We can have a full battle then." Gary said.

(_The two trainers then shook hands and then parted ways. The crowd cheered for both of them. They had put on an amazing battle and did a fantastic job._)

(_Gary walked outside the stadium to see his friends waiting for him. Everyone was smiling. Only one particular person caught his eye though. She had the biggest and warmest smile out of them all._)

"Congratulations Gary! That was an amazing battle!" Dawn said

"Thanks Dawn. Your cheering did help." Gary said as he blushed slightly.

"Well I was glad to do it." Dawn said.

"Gary I have to say you've gotten a lot better since the last time I saw you battle." Ash said

"Thanks Ash. My work as a Pokémon researcher helped a lot." Gary said.

"Um I hate to interrupt this conversation but that battle took longer than expected and we only have a few minutes before Ash needs to go to his battle." Professor Oak said.

"Oh right! We better get going then!" Ash said.

"Hey Ash do you know what Pokémon you're gonna use against Tyson?" Brock asked.

"Yah. I'm all set and ready to go!" Ash replied.

"Well what are they?" Cilan asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now let's get going." Ash said.

(_A few minutes later they were outside the blue stadium. It was ten minutes to 1 o'clock. Ash was eager and everyone else was excited for the battle. Ash wondered how much stronger Tyson has gotten over the years. He imagined that Tyson is a strong contender to win this tournament. So Ash knew he would have his hands full with this battle._ _The groups then parted ways with Ash, all except for May who stayed behind. She and Ash had to have a moment before his battle._)

"Bye Ash and Good Luck out there!" May said caressing his lips with hers.

"Thanks May. I needed that." Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Remember I'll be rooting for you. And no matter what I'll be proud of you." May said repeating her previous action.

"Thanks. Now there's no way I'll lose! Bye May. I'll see you after the match." Ash said giving his girlfriend a quick kiss.

(_A few minutes later Ash was in the locker room and was getting ready for his battle. He knew that winning this battle would be no easy task but he was up for it. The intercom came on and announced the starting of the battle and asked for both trainers to come out. It was time for his long awaited battle. He slowly walked out into the stadium and then the sun shone brightly and the crowd was cheering. The battlefield was all set to go and everyone was eagerly waiting for the start. Across the battlefield he saw Tyson standing there smiling at him. Ash started to walk over to him as Tyson did the same. The trainers met in the middle._)

"Long time no see Tyson. Hope you're ready." Ash said

"It has been a while and I'm ready as I'll ever be. I hope you're ready as well because I've been looking forward to this battle." Tyson said.

"So have I. You owe me a rematch and I believe it's time you paid up!" Ash said smiling.

"I guess it is. Good Luck to Ash and may the best man win!" Tyson said

"You too and for your sake I hope you got stronger." Ash said

"I did and from what I hear you did too. So this should be a good battle." Tyson said

(_The two trainers walked back to their sides and got ready for the battle. The official explained the rules. The battle was three on three with no time limit. When one side is out of Pokémon the battle will end. In the event of a tie a deciding battle will be held. The official then signaled the battle to begin._)

"Alright I choose you Meowth!" Tyson said throwing his Pokéball.

(_The scratch cat Pokémon appeared standing on its two legs in its standard cowboy costume looking ready to battle._)

"Starting with Meowth huh? Ok then Scrafty I choose you!" Ash said throwing his Pokéball.

(_The hoodlum Pokémon came out yelling its name. Then it looked at Meowth, who seemed a bit taken aback by its opponent. Scrafty just looked at Meowth nastily._)

"Alright Meowth, start off by using Slash._" Tyson commanded._

(_Meowth lunged at Scrafty with its claws extended out._)

"Scrafty dodge it and use Focus Punch!" Ash said.

"Dodge that by jumping Meowth!" Tyson said quickly.

(_Scrafty moved to side and Meowth's attack missed. Then Scrafty hit Meowth with its glowing fist. But Meowth jumped at the last second and avoided damage._)

"Meowth quick land and use shockwave!" Tyson said.

(_Meowth landed on its feet and then launched a powerful shockwave. The attack hit Scrafty and after it dissipated there was electricity flashing around Scrafty, who was struggling to stand._)

**Up in the Stands**

"How did shockwave do that much damage?" asked Dawn

"Technician. It's an ability that Meowth has. Moves with a base power of 60 or less have their power doubled. So shockwave, which normally will do at least 60 damage, did at least 90 damage" Gary said.

"Oh well that's not good and it looks like Scrafty is paralyzed!" Dawn said.

**Back on the Battlefield**

"Yes Scrafty is paralyzed! Now's my chance! Meowth use Hone Claws then follow it up with Ariel Ace!" Tyson

(_Meowth's claws grew slightly before he sharpened them against each other raising its attack stat. Then it lunged forward to launch its Ariel Ace._)

**Up in the Stands**

"If this hits then Scrafty will lose." Brock says with concern.

"Why is that Brock?" Misty asks.

"Hone Claws is a move that raises your attack and Ariel Ace is a flying type move. Then if you throw in Meowth's already good attack stat, the fact that Scrafty is weak to flying type attacks, Meowth's technician ability, Scrafty's paralysis and that Ariel Ace can't miss then it all adds up to a one hit knockout." Brock finished.

"True. But Ash looks rather clam." Professor Oak said.

**Back on the Battlefield**

"Alright Scrafty use Façade!" Ash said.

(_The Façade hit Meowth hard enough to stop the Night Slash and push Meowth back. Then Scrafty's skin started to glow briefly before fading._)

"What was that?" Tyson asked.

"That was Scrafty's ability, Shed Skin. Scrafty has a one in three chance of healing from a status effect every turn." Ash said.

"Then that means that Scrafty isn't paralyzed anymore!" Tyson said realizing what had happened.

"Ash, you really have gotten a lot stronger then the last time we battled. But we won't go down that easy! Meowth use Hone Claws again." Tyson said

(_Meowth again sharpened his claws powering up his attack._)

"Now use Ariel Ace again." Tyson said.

"Scrafty block it with counter!" Ash said.

(A red outline enveloped _Scrafty and blocked the Ariel Ace doing damage to Meowth in the process and pushing it back._)

"Now use Payback!" Ash said.

(_Scrafty lunged at Meowth as a purple aura covered it. Scrafty hit Meowth who was sent flying._)

"Let's wrap this up with Focus Punch!" Ash said.

(_Scrafty charged after the flying Meowth and hit it with a powerful Focus Punch._)

"Meowth no!" Tyson said.

(_Meowth fell to the ground knocked out. The referee announced Meowth unable to battle and declared Scrafty the winner._)

**Up in the Stands**

"Ash really played his cards well! I'm impressed with his strategy." Cilan said.

"He had a strategy?" Iris asked.

"Yes. You see my dear when that Ariel Ace was coming Ash know he couldn't dodge it because it's a guaranteed hit. So instead of dodging it Ash had Scrafty block it with Counter, which deals double the damage if the user is hit with a physical attack. Meowth's Ariel Ace was gonna do at least 200 damage with two attach boosts from Hone Claws, its Technician ability, and Scrafty's weakness to flying attacks. So Counter dealt a massive 800 damage due to Meowth's weakness to Fighting type attacks. To make sure Meowth went down, since it hadn't been hit, Ash added Payback, which deals twice its damage if the user gets hit first, which it did with Counter. Payback dealt a 100 damage and as an extra precaution Ash added the Focus Punch finisher for the guaranteed win." Cilan explained.

"Wow! I didn't expect Ash to plan out his attack. Maybe he isn't a kid anymore." Iris said impressed.

**Back on the Battlefield**

"Return Meowth. You did a great job now take a good rest. Ash your Scrafty is really strong. It seems to me that you raised it well!" Tyson said.

"Thanks Tyson. It looks like Meowth has gotten a lot stronger to." Ash replied.

"But remember that was only my first Pokémon. So you haven't won yet!" Tyson said with a smile on his face and a look of determination in his eyes.

"I know that! This battle is just getting started!" Ash said with equal determination.

"Now try this. Go Masquerain!" Tyson said throwing his Pokéball.

(_The eyeball Pokémon appeared and looked ready to battle._)

"Masquerain huh? That's a new one." Ash said.

"Since I got it, my Masquerain has never lost a battle! So don't think your Scrafty can win!" Tyson said.

"Well there is a first time for everything Tyson! Scrafty start off with Focus Punch!" Ash said.

"Dodge it Masquerain and then use Air Slash!" Tyson said.

(_Scrafty went in for the Focus Punch but Masquerain dodged it and then landed a clean Air Slash on Scrafty._)

**Up in the Stands**

"That did a lot of damage and I don't just mean that because Scrafty is weak against flying moves!" Brock said.

"What do you mean Brock? What else could there be?" May asked.

"He means the black sash around Masquerain's lower body. That's an Expert Belt and it boosts the power of super effective moves. So using it with Masquerain, who generally has an advantage over Scrafty with its flying moves, was a really good idea." Max said.

"That's right and by the look of Scrafty the Expert Belt did its job!" Brock said.

**Back on the Battlefield**

(_Scrafty_ _was looking tired and seemed like it couldn't take much more. Masquerain on the other hand looked like it could go on for much longer._)

"Quick Scrafty use Payback!" Ash said.

"Masquerain use Bug Buzz to counter!" Tyson said.

(_As Scrafty was about hit Masquerain with Payback, the Bug Buzz hit him hard and it looked like Scrafty couldn't go on much longer._)

"Use Payback again." Ash said.

(_The attack hit Masquerain hard and pushed it back._)

"Payback again? What's Ash up to?" Tyson said.

(_The answer came to him when he saw that Masquerain was starting to look tired._)

"Of course. Payback is an attack that does double the damage when the user is hit first. Ash was letting Scrafty get hit knowing that he would have problems against Masquerain. That way Payback would hit harder and after a few of them Masquerain would start to tire out. Can't believe that I fell for it! Oh well I guess I need to end this now." Tyson thought.

"Scrafty can't take anymore hits. Even if he wins this battle, he won't last another second in the next one. So I guess I have to try and end this now. But is it the right thing to do?" Ash said.

(_Looking at Scrafty Ash saw him nodding, signaling that it was ok to go ahead and use that move. Ash was moved by this and then he accepted Scrafty's decision._)

"Masquerain use Air Slash at max power!" Tyson said.

"Scrafty use Head Smash with everything you have left!" Ash said.

(_The two Pokémon headed straight for each other and then collided in the middle. A huge cloud of smoke filled the field._)

"Scrafty!" Ash exclaimed.

"Masquerain!" Tyson also exclaimed.

(_The smoke slowly cleared and when it dissipated then everyone could see what happened. Both Pokémon were knocked out and lying on the ground!_)

"Masquerain return. You did a great job. Now take a nice long rest." Tyson said.

"Scrafty you return to. Thanks you did an awesome job! You deserve a good rest." Ash said.

"Well done Ash! The fact that Scrafty was only one attack away from being knocked out got me to lower my guard. Then when you used Head Smash at the last moment it surprised me and I couldn't do anything about it." Tyson said.

"Thanks Tyson! In the end though it was Scrafty's willingness to sacrifice himself that gave me the confidence to go through with the attack." Ash said.

"I can see that you did a great job raising your Pokémon. Now I'm down to my last Pokémon and let me tell you now that this one won't be easy to beat. In fact it might even surprise you!" Tyson said with a smirk.

"We'll just have to see now won't we?" Ash said.

"Now Spiritomb it's your turn!" Tyson said throwing his Pokéball.

(_The forbidden Pokémon appeared and looked quite fierce._)

"A Spiritomb! Wow! This is gonna be tough!" Ash said.

**Up in the Stands**

"Tyson has a Spiritomb. That's something I didn't expect." Max said.

"By the look of that Spiritomb Ash is going to have one tough battle ahead." Gary said.

**Back on the Battlefield**

"Alright Serperior I choose you!" Ash said throwing his Pokéball.

(_The regal Pokémon appeared looking strong and ready for a battle._)

"Alright Spiritomb start with Calm Mind." Tyson said.

(_Spiritomb started to glow a faint purple before relaxing._)

"Serperior use Leaf Storm!" Ash said.

(_The regal Pokémon launched a barrage of leaves at Spiritomb._)

"Dodge it Spiritomb!" Tyson said.

"Oh no you don't! Quick Serperior use Leech Seed!" Ash said.

(_The Leech Seed hit Spiritomb right in the head and wrapped around it. This stopped Spiritomb from moving and drained its energy. This also gave the Leaf Storm enough time to hit Spiritomb._)

"Now Serperior use Hidden Power!" Ash said.

"Quick Spiritomb use Calm Mind again." Tyson said.

(_The Hidden Power hit Spiritomb with icy cold force. Although the move seemed to do a decent amount damage Tyson didn't look worried at all._)

"Spiritomb use Calm Mind one more time." Tyson said.

**Up in the Stands**

"He's up to something. Why else would he keep using Calm Mind?" May asked.

"Your right May, Tyson is up to something. This is going to be tough for Ash." Max said.

"How do you figure that Max?" Professor Oak asked.

"Tyson is a trainer that doesn't pull any punches when it comes to a match. Also he's an expert on thinking up strategies and trains his Pokémon to the point where they master a certain way of battling. That's why Tyson can stay so clam during battles because he knows his Pokémon are ready. That's what makes it so difficult for Tyson's opponent to beat him." Max finished.

"Not only that but Tyson can hide his strategy really well until just the right moment and by then it's too late for the opponent to do anything. Unfortunately for Ash he's Tyson's opponent now. We'll just have to hope that Ash has some strategy against Tyson." Brock explained.

"I know Ash will win. I'm here for him!" May said.

**Back on the Battlefield**

"Alright then Spiritomb use Rest." Tyson said.

(_Spiritomb quickly fell asleep and restored its health to full. It was still asleep after that._)

"Serperior now's our chance! Use Leaf Storm!" Ash said.

"Spiritomb use Sleep Talk!" Tyson said.

(_Suddenly Spiritomb rose into the air and a purple beam of rings burst through the Leech Seed, collided with the Leaf Storm, and pushed it back hitting Serperior._)

"Serperior you ok?" Ash asked.

(_The regal Pokémon gave a nod to Ash._)

"That was Dark Pulse! So I guess that means that you were saving that combo for a situation just like this!" Ash said.

"You guessed it Ash. Let's see if you can do anything about it! I've already seen three of Serperior's moves and knowing you I have a very strong hunch that your Serperior knows either Solarbeam or Frenzy Plant!" Tyson said

(_Ash just grunted at this._)

"I'm right aren't I Ash? Well let me tell it won't work against Spiritomb! My strategy has made sure of that!" Tyson said.

"Hm….you mean you had this planned from the beginning?" Ash asked.

**Up in the Stands**

"This is what I meant. No matter what the battle is Tyson always seems to have something up his sleeve. His strategy is almost perfect now!" Max said.

"What do you mean Max?" Asked Dawn

"I mean that Tyson's strategy makes it so Spiritomb can keep taking damage and heal when it needs to while still keeping on the offensive and defensive. You see he knows Ash's style of battling relies on powerful surprise attacks and combos at the last minute. So Tyson used that to his advantage. He had Spiritomb power up his defenses with clam mind. This insured that Spiritomb would be able to take on a multitude of hits without tiring out. Then he had Spiritomb learn rest so that he could heal himself back to full power. Dark Pulse was there as the offensive move and sleep talk was there to ensure that Spiritomb could keep battling even when sleeping." Max said.

"And that's not all. Those attacks help cover all three aspects of battling. Dark Pulse covers offense, Clam Mind covers defense, and Rest covers recovery. Add in Spiritomb's Pressure ability Tyson has pushed Ash back into a corner because that makes it so Ash only has a limited amount of time before he can't use his moves anymore. This will be tough." Brock said.

**Back on the Battlefield**

"Well Ash you still think you can win?" Tyson asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind!" Ash declared with a smile on his face.

"Well I guess I have to show you differently then. Go Spiritomb!" Tyson yelled.

(_The forbidden Pokémon woke up at that moment ready to continue the battle._)

"Now use Dark Pulse!" Tyson commanded.

(_Ash in the mean time has a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye._)

"Alright it's time for our little surprise." Ash said very calmly.

(_The rings of dark energy hit Serperior but the regal Pokémon seemed hardly affected._)

"Huh? What happened? The attack looked like it did nothing!" Tyson said.

(_It was at that moment that a barrage of leaves hit Spiritomb from the side._)

"That was Leaf Storm! But Serperior didn't move!" Tyson said surprised.

(_It was then that Spiritomb was hit with a bunch of seeds that sprouted and covered Spiritomb._)  
>"Leech Seed? Where that come from?" Tyson asked as he turned toward the direction the attack came from.<p>

(_There standing in full form was Serperior._)

"How did Serperior get over there when he is right here?" Tyson asked before a realization hit him as the first Serperior disappeared.

"I get it now. That was Substitute. Very nice Ash, you caught me by surprise. But still that doesn't mean you'll win." Tyson said.

"Well let's just see how that works out." Ash said

"Use rest Spiritomb!" Tyson said.

"Serperior use Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded.

(_As Spiritomb fell asleep the leaf storm hit it pushing it back._)

"Now sleep talk!" Tyson said

"Keep using leaf storm Serperior." Ash said.

(_This time Spiritomb glowed dark purple before two orbs surrounded Serperior. Then Spiritomb continued to sleep. The second barrage of leaves hit Spiritomb as it was pushed back even more. It looked like the battle would soon be over._)

"Ah! That was Destiny Bond! Now if Spiritomb goes down so does Serperior!" Ash said a little frustrated.

"Sleep talk again!" Tyson said

"Use leaf storm again!" Ash said.

(_This time sleep talk turned into a pinkish purple mist that swept the field. The mist hit Serperior causing it to stop it's attack._)

"Toxic huh? Well that's a surprise. And that gives Tyson a bit of advantage. Plus Serperior is getting really wiped. Even with leech seed Serperior isn't recovering much energy and substitute won't work cause Serperior doesn't have enough energy. I gotta finish this now even if Serperior is gonna go down cause of Destiny Bond. Tyson will still be out of Pokémon if Spiritomb goes down." Ash thought.

"At this rate Spiritomb won't last much longer. I can't risk using rest again otherwise Ash just may be able to finish Spiritomb off. I need to end this now!" Tyson thought.

"Alright Spiritomb Dark Pulse at full power!" Tyson said.

"Serperior use Frenzy Plant at max power to!" Ash said.

(_The Dark Pulse collides with Serperior while the Frenzy Plant hits Spiritomb hard. There is a huge explosion and smoke filled the entire battlefield_.)

**The battle between Ash and Tyson seems to have had some explosive results. So when the smoke clears what will be left standing Spiritomb or Serperior? You might be surprised to find out or maybe you won't. And what does the future hold for our heroes? Tune in next time to find out!**

**Hi guys. It's been a while. Sorry it took so long to update but I've had a lot of things going on in the past few months. Family problems, school problems, and I was hospitalized. But now I'm ok and everything is back to normal. So I decided that you guys need an update. What did you think? I personally didn't like the way I ended this chapter but I had to end because it was getting to be too long. Anyway starting next chapter I'll get into the plot more and give the battles a rest for a few chapters. Please continue to read and review. Tell your friends to I need more readers and also more reviews. Until next time!**


	7. Old Friends?

**The Ultimate Trainer Tournament**

By Sushi500

**Disclaimer:** Great News! I finally put some money together and in a short time I will own Pokemon…..Black and White 2! Hah you thought I was going to say Pokemon the franchise! Well sorry but I still don't own that Pokemon yet!

**Recap: **Last time Gary and Harrison's battle concluded with Gary's Blastoise coming out on top. The group then headed for Ash's battle with Tyson. Ash had a good start where his Scrafty took out Tyson's Meowth, but when Tyson's Masquerain proved too much Scrafty and Ash made a desperate move where Scrafty used his Head Smash to finish both of them off. But Tyson's last Pokémon, Spiritomb proved to be a formidable challenge for Ash's Serperior. Now after a collision of Dark Pulse and Frenzy Plant a huge explosion was the result.

**Chapter 7: Old Friends?**

(_The smoke was slowly clearing up. Everyone held their breath to find out the result. Ash was really tense he knew that Serperior couldn't take much more so his best chance was to hope for a double knock out. Finally the smoke cleared and everyone could see what had happened._)

**Normal POV**

"No Serperior!" Ash yelled.

(_Serperior was on the ground knocked out while Spiritomb was still standing. The referee called it and Ash was down to his last Pokémon. _)

"Spiritomb nice job!" Tyson said.

(_Ash was a little surprised that Serperior was the only one knocked out. But he was happy that he could show off his newest Pokémon. _)

"Well Tyson I wasn't expecting that only Serperior would fall. You raised your Spiritomb really well. But it's not over yet. I have one Pokémon left and he will finish you!" Ash said confidently.

"Those are big words Ash! Hope you can back them up!" Tyson said smiling.

"Well let me introduce my newest friend to you. Salamence I choose you!" Ash said throwing his Pokéball.

(_The dragon Pokémon raised his head and roared so loud that everyone in the stadium flinched a bit._)

**Up in the Stands**

"Salamence!? When did Ash get that?" Iris asked.

"It was the last time he saw me back in Hoenn. He caught a Bagon just outside of Meteor Falls. Since then he trained it and it evolved into Shelgon just a few months ago. I had no idea that it already became a Salamence though." May said.

**Back on the Battlefield**

"A Salamence huh. This should be an interesting match." Tyson said.

"Salamence start off with Draco Meteor!" Ash said.

(_The dragon Pokémon roared before a charged glow from its body was released into the air._)

"Spiritomb dodge it!" Tyson said.

(_The forbidden Pokémon tried to dodge the meteor shower but couldn't dodge them all._)

"Spiritomb quick use rest!" Tyson said

"Oh no you don't! Salamence use Fire Blast!" Ash said.

(_Before Spiritomb was able to use rest the Fire Blast hit it dead on._)

"Now Salamence use Earthquake!" Ash said.

"Spiritomb get up and use Dark Pulse!" Tyson said worriedly

(_The earthquake did some damage to Spiritomb before it managed to get up and avoid the full magnitude of the attack. Then it followed by launching a Dark Pulse straight at Salamence. The attack made direct contact._)

"What!? The attack isn't working?" Tyson asked confused.

"Salamence's ability Intimidate lowers the opposing Pokémon's attack by one stage and considering the amount of damage that Spiritomb already took the attack barely scratched Salamence. Now let's finish this!" Ash said

"Spiritomb quick use rest!" Tyson said quickly and worriedly.

"Salamence use Outrage to wrap it up!" Ash said.

(_The Outrage hit Spiritomb hard and sent him flying. It landed hard which caused some smoke to appear. When it passed Spiritomb had swirls in his eyes._)  
>"Spiritomb is unable to battle! Salamence wins! The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee declared.<p>

(_The whole crowd suddenly burst out cheering from the intense battle they saw._)

"Well done Ash." Tyson said walking up to Ash.

"Thanks Tyson that was an intense battle." Ash said.

"You're a lot stronger now Ash. I'm impressed. You completely dominated that battle. I hope the next time we meet I'll be stronger to." Tyson said extending his hand.

"I know you will and I'm looking forward to that battle." Ash said shaking Tyson's hand.

(_After that Ash exits the stadium and meets up with the rest of the gang._)

"Ash that was an amazing battle!" Max said.

"Well thanks max. I had fun with it so I'm happy with it." Ash replied.

"I gotta say Ash you just seem to get better every time you battle. If this continues then you're going to be nearly impossible to beat!" Gary said.

"Thanks Gary. Although I think you might give me a run for money." Ash said.

"Well how about we all go out to celebrate! All three of you made it past the first round and I think that's worth celebrating." Professor Oak said.

(_Everyone starts to head off toward the restaurant. But May pulls Ash back._)

"What's up May? Why are we waiting?" Ash asked confused.

"Well you just won your battle. I think that deserves a big reward, don't you?" May said with a smirk on her face.

"What did you…."

(_Ash was shut up by May's lips on his own. The kiss was filled with a deep passion. After about a minute they broke apart. Ash was left speechless._)

"How was that for a reward?" May asked smiling.

"I….it was…..I just…." Ash stuttered unable to form anything that could be considered a complete thought.

"Try breathing deeply before answering." May said while giggling.

"Wow! I should win battles like that more often!" Ash said with a huge grin on his face.

(_May giggled again._)

"Come on we should catch up to the others." May said as the two went to catch up with their friends.

(_Later at the restaurant Ash and the gang were eating and having pleasant conversation about the first round of battles when a voice, which May hoped to never hear again interrupted them._)

"May darling long time no see!" a man that was dressed like a Cacturn walked up to the gang.

"Harley? What are you doing here?" May asked with contempt in her voice.

"I came to watch the tournament, although I never did expect to see you and your boy toy here. Did you guys come to watch the tournament to?" Harley asked.

"Actually Ash is competing in the tournament and just moved on to the second round. I came to cheer him and my brother on." May said.

"What!? There is no way that your boyfriend is actually good enough to compete let alone get past the first round. And as for your brother he doesn't have any skills as a trainer. You're just making it up." Harley said tauntingly.

"NO I'M NOT! ASH IS GOOD ENOUGH AND SO IS MAX! AND IF I EVER HERE YOU SAY OTHERWISE YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH! GOT IT!?" May yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down honey. Dually noted. I never expected you to react this way. Seesh! Anyway one thing though. You didn't say anything about me calling Ash here your boyfriend." Harley said.

"Well that's because Ash is my boyfriend now. We are a couple." May said with a smile on her face.

"Well congratulations to the two of you! I have to go now but I will see you around. Tata darlings!" Harley said walking away.

(_As Harley walked away he had a look in his eye that said that he was planning something. It went unnoticed by the others. As everyone continued their meal and conversations._)

"So who do think you guys will face in round 2?" Asked Brock

"I hope I get to face Ash or Gary so I can knock them out of the tournament!" Said Max.

"Well it doesn't matter to me. As long as I face someone strong I'll be happy." Gary said.

"Well I want to face Tobias! He owes me a rematch and this time I'm gonna win!" Ash said with excitement.

"Jeeez Ash you sound kinda like Kenny. He was always a little too confident for his own good!" Dawn said.

"Did someone just mention me!?" Said a voice from behind them.

(_A youth, not much younger than they were, walked toward them. He wore a green tuxedo of sorts with matching pants. Beside him stood a big, blue penguin Pokémon with three horns sticking out from its chin to above its head._)

"Well, look at who we have here. DD and her friends." Kenny said.

"I keep telling you to stop calling me that Kenny! What are you doing here anyway?" Dawn said slightly annoyed at Kenny.

"Well I was giving a contest demonstration and announcing a competition for any beginning coordinators. I got finished earlier today so I thought I'd come check out the tournament. I never thought I'd see you here though." Kenny said.

"Oh well I'm here to watch Ash and the others compete! Oh wait let me introduce you to everyone." Dawn said.

(_After introductions Kenny turned toward Ash._)

"Well Ash I figured you would be competing but I didn't know you would have some friends of yours competing as well, especially Gary Oak." Said Kenny as he turned toward Gary.

"I'm a big fan of yours both in terms of battling and research. I never imagined you would return to compete as a trainer though." Kenny said.

"Well actually I still am a pretty big name in trainer circles because of my occasional participation in tournaments. I've won quite a few tournaments that I've entered in order to keep my trainer skills sharp. That's why I was invited to compete." Gary said.

"Well I must say that is impressive. I saw your first round match, that was an excellent battle. You must be quite proud!" Kenny said.

"Actually Gary doesn't like to boast about his accomplishments much. He prefers to let his work speak for itself. Also whether it's research or battles Gary never takes the spot light. He always lets his Pokémon be the stars or his research to take all attention. That's what makes him the guys he is!" Dawn said.

(_Kenny eye Dawn suspiciously._)

"What is it Kenny? Why are you looking at me that way?" Dawn said nervously.

"Hmmmm…there is something going on between you and Gary. Spill it right now!" Kenny said.

"Wha-wha-what? What are talking about?" Dawn asked stutteringly.

"Well you seem to praise Gary a lot. In fact too much for him just to be your friend. There is more going on than that." Kenny said with a grin.

"Well fine. If you must know Gary is my boyfriend!" Dawn said with a blush.

(_At this everyone did a double take. Ash even did a spit take. Professor Oak just smiled._)

"Hahahaha. DD got herself a boyfriend! Oh that's great wait till everyone back home here's about this!" Kenny said laughing.

"Stop calling me that! And you will not tell anyone! I want to tell them." Dawn said slightly embarrassed and furious.

(_Kenny finally stops laughing and gets control of himself._)

"Oh ok DD. I will see you later. It was nice meeting everyone." Kenny said walking away laughing once again.

_Later back at the hotel_

"So Dawn I was wondering since tomorrow is a day off how about we go out and have dinner?" Gary asked with a blush.

"Well like I said yesterday I don't just go out with anyone. What makes you so special?" Dawn asked in a mock questioning kind of voice.

"I did win my first round battle like you asked me to. So I think that should be enough for now." Gary said in a rather confident tone.

(_Dawn giggleded a bit at this point, amused at their antics._)

"Hmm. Well since you put it that way, ok I'll go out with you." Dawn said

"Great! How about tomorrow night around 7?" Gary asked.

"That's a definite yes. After all who would be crazy to deny someone as cute as you?" Dawn said wrapping her arms around Gary's neck.

"If I'm cute then you're beautiful." Gary said grabbing Dawn's waist.

"Why Mr. Oak you wouldn't be trying anything would you?" Dawn asked playfully.

"Yes Ms. Hikari I believe I am! "Gary said just as playfully.

"And what would you be doing?" Dawn asked.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend!" Gary said before meeting Dawn's lips with his.

"Oh remmm…?" Everything else Dawn was going to say was lost as she felt Gary's soft and warm lips on her lips.

(_In the café with the other couple)_

"Hey May how about tomorrow I take you dinner? We never did get a chance to go on a date." Ash said.

"Definitely! I would love to go. Where should we go?" May asked.

"That's a surprise. Just leave everything to me! I'll handle everything."Ash said

(_May wondered with curiosity what Ash was going to plan._)

"Are you sure? I can set it up since you should train for the second round." May said.

"Don't worry about it I'll have everything ready and still have time to train." Ash said.

"Well ok but you let me know if it's too much for you." May said.

(_A little while later after everyone is asleep. Two villains were getting their plans in order._)

**The Next Morning**

(_The Guys Room_)

(_Ash was up very early. He had a lot to do if he wanted everything to be perfect for his and May's date._)

"Pikachu lets go train now." Ash whispered to his starter.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu said jumping on Ash's shoulder.

"You need a training partner Ash?" Gary asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Gary what are you doing up?" Ash asked.

"Same as you I suppose. Now you need a partner?" Gary asked again.

"Sure I could use some practice." Ash said.

(_Outside behind the hotel_)

"Well Ash let's hurry up and get training I got stuff to do later." Gary said.

"You're not the only one Gary. Let's go! Three on three with no substitutions sound good to you?" Ash asked.

"Fine and how about to make things interesting we have a triple battle!?" Gary asked.

"If you're sure you can handle it then sure!" Ash said.

"Alright I choose these guys!" Gary said throwing his Pokéballs.

"Blastoise!" The Shell Pokémon said appearing.

"Electivire!" The thunderbolt Pokémon said appearing.

"Scizor!" The pincer Pokémon said appearing.

"Good choices now let me show you mine!" Ash said throwing his Pokéballs.

"Zel!" The sea weasel said appearing.

"Pi-ka-chu!" The electric rodent said coming out to the field.

"Hera-cro!" The single horn Pokémon said appearing.

"Well those are some interesting choices Ash. Bet you want a head to head battle right?" Gary asked looking rather amused.

"You know me so well Gary. Let's go already! You can have the first move." Ash said smiling.

"Alright then Blastoise use Hydro Pump on Heracross! Electivire Thunderbolt on Floatzel! Scizor Bullet Punch on Pikachu!" Gary said.

"Heracross use Focus Punch back to back on that Hydro Pump. Floatzel use Aqua Jet to dodge. Pikachu stop that Bullet Punch with Iron Tail!" Ash said.

(_Heracross' Focus Punches pushed the Hydro Pump back and Pikachu's Iron Tail stopped the Bullet Punch and Floatzel managed to dodge the Thunderbolt._)

"Now Floatzel hit Scizor with the Aqua Jet! Pikachu Electro Ball on Blastoise! Heracross Stone Edge on Electivire!"

"Scizor use Quick Attack to dodge! Blastoise Hydro Cannon on that Electro Ball! Electivire Hidden Power on that Stone Edge!" Gary said.

(_Scizor dodged the Aqua Jet, the Hydro Cannon made the Electro Ball explode, and Hidden Power froze the Stone Edge. After this the battle kept going on like this for an hour before Ash and Gary called it a draw so they could stop and take a break._)

"So Gary I thought you were a researcher. How come your Pokémon look ready for the Pokémon League? Competing in tournaments and a little training doesn't get your Pokémon into such good condition. " Ash asked with a smirk.

"Heh heh well about that…..you see I try to keep my Pokémon in shape in case we have an emergency and we have to deal with a strong poacher like hunter J again." Gary said slightly embarrassed.

"Well it did you some good! Now how about we go for another two hours and call it a day?" Ash said.

"Sure let's go. Since our battle was a draw why don't we try some other things?" Gary asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Ash asked.

"I have some ideas." Gary said.

(_Two hours later the two trainers walked off the field with their exhausted Pokémon. The training was difficult but it was completely worth the work. They headed to the Pokémon Center to rest the Pokémon and then head out for their special days._)

"Gary, that was some intense training! I don't think I've ever trained harder!" Ash said.

"Thanks Ash but your ideas helped make it that much better. I think that we should train together more often." Gary said.

"We should but not today I've got a special day planned." Ash said.

"That makes two of us." Gary said.

_Just then a loud beep was heard to signal Ash and Gary their Pokémon were healed. The two picked them up and headed their separate ways._

"Well Pikachu it's time to get going. We have preparations to make for tonight." Ash said.

"Pi-ka-chu!" The electric rodent happily agreed.

(_The rest of the morning Ash made several phone calls and ran several errands to the local places. After four hours of running around Ash had everything in place and he was confident that May would love it. As Ash walks out and heads towards the hotel, a devious smile appears on his face as thinks of the events to come._)

**What does Ash have planned? Will May like it? How is Dawn and Gary's date going to go? And will the villains ever make their move? Find out the answers to these and other exciting questions next time!**

**IMPORTANT NOTES PLEASE READ**

**Hi guys I know you guys are extremely mad at me for taking almost a year to update but all I can say is that college keeps you real busy even during the summer. But I'm finished now so before I head into the real world I thought I would give you guys an update. Also decided that if you guys want more frequent updates then you guys have to review more and get more people to read. If I get five more followers/favorites and five more reviews then you guys will have another update really soon. Also please read my other two stories as well. They're not Pokemon stories but I need more followers/favorites/reviews on them. If I get the number of follows/reviews/favorites that I said I'll update quickly. Lastly I'm looking for some help with my stories. I'm looking for ****co-authors and beta readers ****if you're interested in doing either then PM me with what you're interested in. This applies to all my stories. Thanks for reading and the support! I'll try and update again soon!**


End file.
